Let the Games Begin
by Sheri.808
Summary: Blair and Serena used to be friends in high school, but Blair ruined Serena’s reputation causing them to be bitter rivals. Serena asks her new step brother to seduce and destroy Blair. What happens when he ends up falling in love with her. AU Chuck/Blair
1. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: This is an AU fanfiction and the pairing is Chuck/Blair. I hope you enjoy it, reviews are definitely welcome and I really don't mind constructive criticism(: Do you think I should continue this one? Let me know ;)

Summary: Blair and Serena used to be friends in high school, but Blair ruined Serena's reputation causing them to be bitter rivals. Blair is now the owner of Eleanor Waldorf Designs, and Serena is a model. Her mother, Lily van der Woosen married billionaire, Bart Bass, secretly and recently. Serena asks her new step brother, Charles Bass, to seduce and destroy Blair. He reluctantly agrees, but what happens when he starts falling in love with her? When Chuck fails, what will Serena do to get revenge on them both?

* * *

Blair Waldorf sat in her office of Waldorf Designs, staring out at the beautiful New York skyline. Sketches were spread out on her neatly organized desk. The blue walls surrounding her were covered in beautiful artwork and posters that advertised Waldorf Designs' new line. The only sound that was audible was the gently music playing on the radio and the soft hum of the air conditioning. A gentle knock on the door broke Blair from her daydream.

"Blair?" A voice rang through; the door slowly creaking open as if it was verifying whether or not to fully open. Jenny Humphrey's blonde head peeked through the doorway. "Serena's here. She doesn't seem too happy and I really don't think she took the news well. She's asking if she can see you."

"Thank you, Jenny," replied Blair, gathering the sketches on her desk. She tapped them on the desk gently to straighten them out and then walked over to her blonde friend. "These are really nice; I think we should use them. Now, send Serena in." Jenny took the sketches from Blair, gave her a reassuring smile, and then left the room.

"Blair!" snapped Serena, as she walked into Blair's office, slamming the door behind her. Blair rolled her eyes, taking a seat in her chair. Serena seemed to glare at her, as if expecting Blair to offer Serena a seat. Blair sighed and gestured to the seat in front of her. "What the hell is this about? You're firing me?!"

"Don't take it personal, Serena, I just don't think our models should be on the cover of Page Six, drunk and disorderly," explained Blair, smirking slightly at Serena. "Our company takes image very seriously and I don't think we want our models to look like the Lindsay Lohan's and Nicole Richie's of the world." Serena frowned, her eyes shooting daggers at Blair's head.

"And I don't think you should be taking this personally! Just because we're not friends, that doesn't mean you can hold a grudge against me, B. I have a job here and you should treat me like a regular employee," snapped Serena angrily. Blair leaned forward a bit, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Only my friends call me 'B', Serena. And who said anything about taking this personal? I am treating you like a regular employee because if any of our employees did what you did, they'd be fired just as quickly as you. So please, just leave. I've had enough to deal with today." said Blair, standing up and holding her office door open for Serena. Serena scoffed, brushing past Blair and stalked angrily towards the elevator.

* * *

Serena slammed the door and walked into the new van der Woodsen-Bass residence. She was upset that her mom married the infamous Bart Bass. She had gotten drunk after finding out and ended up on the front cover of Page Six. Worst of all, she hated Blair. Blair Waldorf always ruined her life. Serena knew that Blair would never understand what she was going through.

"Ah, sis, did I ever tell you how ravishing you look when you're so upset?" said a velvet sexy voice. Chuck Bass. If there was one person that she could hate as much as Blair, it would be him. Chuck Bass took a seat on the couch, gesturing for Serena to sit next to him.

"Eww, Chuck. Boundaries," said Serena, taking a seat on the couch directly in front of the one that Chuck was sitting on. _If only he and Blair would meet, they'd be perfect for each other_, thought Serena. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. _They'd be perfect for each other_… "Actually, _brother_, I have a proposition for you."

"I like where this is headed… Care to explain?" said Chuck, his eyebrows raised. Serena was never one to scheme and when she did, it must've been interesting. Serena smiled, as she leaned back and crossed her legs.

"You know Blair Waldorf?" asked Serena, receiving a nod from Chuck. "Well, I hear that she's a cold-hearted bitch and no one has ever melted the ice queen's heart. Now that we're related, I figure we're there for one another…"

"Okay, S. Get straight to the point. You want me to sleep with her?" asked Chuck, bored at Serena's attempts to make the situation more interesting than it should be. Serena nodded, smiling deviously. "Consider it done, but what's in it for me?"

"Oh, trust me, there's a lot in it for you. She'll be worth it, trust me," said Serena, standing up and heading towards the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and got herself some vodka. Chuck followed her and leaned against the doorway leading to the kitchen. "I know you like games. She's full of them. I'd be surprised if she does sleep with you. I'm thinking… destruction. Make her fall in love with you and then dump her."

"That's it? Please, I can do that in my sleep," Chuck purred, grabbing a bottle of scotch from the cabinet. Serena laughed slightly, mocking his statement. "She'll be eating from the palm of my hand in no time, sis." Chuck raised the bottle of scotch, proposing a toast. Serena raised her glass of Vodka. The two step siblings toasted… Let the games begin.


	2. A Double Win

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: Mahalo to all of you who reviewed and alerted. I'm glad you liked my intro! And you're right, it is a bit like Cruel Intentions, only Chuck isn't interested in Serena and I doubt Chuck's going to die. Hehe(: Here's the next part. Please review! I would love to know what you think and constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

Blair Waldorf sat in her office once more, unfortunately awaiting Serena van der Woodsen. She and Serena hadn't been friends since high school when Blair found out that Serena slept with her boyfriend Nate Archibald. She and Nate were still friends, but Blair couldn't find it in her heart to forgive Serena. But that was in the past and Blair really felt bad that she fired Serena. It wasn't like Serena was drunk twenty-four seven, there was probably an important reason why she was so careless to end up on the cover of Page Six.

Knock, knock. "Blair?" A voice called out and Blair could see the faint outline of a tall blonde through the frosty glass of her office door. It was Serena, and she was an hour late… Typical. Serena always pulled stunts like this, Blair was used to it.

"Come in," said Blair, as sweet as possible. She had changed since high school and kept her bitchiness to herself… Sometimes. She figured it was hypocritical of Serena to tell her not to hold a grudge against her when Serena does it all the time. Serena glided in as if she owned the place. "I'd like to discuss your position here at Waldorf Designs."

"I'm pretty sure you made that clear yesterday, Blair," said Serena boringly, as she examined her freshly manicured nails and cuticles. "So, what, firing me was not enough? Did you want to embarrass me, too? Make a fool out of me to your precious company?" Blair rolled her eyes at Serena's accusations.

"Serena, I've kept the past in the past and I'm tired of your attitude and all your pathetic accusations. All I wanted to do was inform you that a position will be available to you for our next collection if you're willing to model for us. If you don't want the position, I understand," said Blair, handing Serena a folder of the recent designs. Serena looked up at Blair and for a second, Blair thought Serena was angry.

"Wow, Blair… Thanks and you're right. The past is in the past and I'm sorry. Look, my…" Serena paused for a second. "Friend is throwing a party tonight and you should come. Maybe we can… catch up or something. Hang out like before?"

"I'm not sure, Serena. I mean… There's a lot of work I have to do for the next line. I have to talk to our investors and I'm not really one to go clu—" Blair started, but didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Serena cut her off.

"Please, Blair? I'm trying here. I mean, I know I haven't been a good person to you lately, and I'm sorry. I really want to make it up to you. And I'm sure my friend would love to meet you," explained Serena, her eyes pleading Blair to a great extend. Blair didn't really want Serena as an enemy, so she finally agreed.

"Sure, Serena, just text me the address and time later and if there's any need for a specific attire, just add that in," stated Blair, grinning at Serena. Serena nodded and waved goodbye to Blair, then headed out the door.

* * *

"CHUCK!" shouted Serena, entering the van der Woodsen-Bass residence. Chuck Bass was perched on a stool in the living room at the mini bar. "I told Blair that a friend was throwing a party tonight and she should come. I got her to agree and I know that you can throw an amazing, last-minute party! Besides, Chuck, this would be the PERFECT opportunity to start our little bet."

"Fine," Chuck's voice was nearly a whisper and a smirk was present on his face, bringing out his strong jaw. "I'll hold it at Victrola, a new investment that father and I have been working on. He handed the project to me as a test, so this would be a good opportunity to test out the joint." Serena nodded, and started to walk away from Chuck. "So what did she do to you? You know, to make you hate her so much?"

"She ruined me in high school and the boy that I was in love with, or thought I was in love with, never spoke to me again," informed Serena, with a vengeful look on her face. "She also fired me for the recent Page Six article."

"Then what's with the folder?" Chuck asked, as he gestured to the folder that Blair had given Serena to have a look at. "It looks like a job to me, and does it say 'Waldorf Designs' on it? Clearly I'm missing something…" Chuck saw the look on Serena's face and grinned. "My, my… This girl has really got to you. Do you think it's fair to get revenge on her if all of this is in the past? She did give you your job back. Clearly, she seems to have forgotten."

"Of course she can forget," snapped Serena, her face turning slightly red with anger. "She wasn't the one with the ruined reputation! I was the one who had to suffer. No one chose me anymore. It was all Blair, perfect Blair-fucking-Waldorf!"

"Whatever you say, sis, don't worry. I'll get it done," said Chuck, walking around to the other side of the bar and pouring himself another glass of scotch. Serena walked to her bedroom upstairs with a satisfying smile on her face.

* * *

Victrola was packed and everyone was streaked red, purple, and pink, the strobe lights were the sunlight of the club. There were people flooding the dance floor, swaying to the upbeat music blaring out of the speakers. The bartender was happily pouring drinks for everyone, especially his "biggest customer", Chuck Bass.

"There you are, sis," said Chuck, setting his scotch down on the table that Serena was sitting at and took a seat in front of her. Serena pointed towards the crowded dance floor, with a questioning look on her face and all Chuck could do was smirk. "You said Blair wasn't really the type of person to go clubbing. I figured I could change that."

"Chuck, you won't be able to make Blair do things she doesn't want to do. She's a pretty independent bitch," Serena was nearly shouting over the music of Victrola. _There it is again_, thought Serena, seeing the smirk appear on Chuck's face. _If he wasn't trying to ruin the enemy I would love to smack that stupid smirk off his face!_

"Who said I was going to force her to do something she didn't want to do? I can pretty much get any girl to do what I want," said Chuck slyly, but when he heard her voice, he froze.

"You can get any girl to do what you want? You seem egotistical," said Blair, behind him, pulling up a chair next to Serena. "Is this your friend?" Serena shot Chuck a look that meant, 'you better not have blown it!' Serena nodded, and then smiled a fake, warm smile to Blair.

"Yes, Blair, I'd like you to meet my _friend_ Charles," introduced Serena, once she realized Blair only heard the second part of Chuck's senses. Blair grinned and stuck out her hand towards Chuck. Chuck gently grabbed her small hands and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Waldorf," murmured Chuck, causing Blair's cheeks to turn slightly pink. She was blushing. "If I had known that Serena's guest was so beautiful, I would've made it a two-person party. Can I get you a drink?"

"Actually," started Blair. "I came with a fri—"

"Here you go, Blair," said a figure, placing a martini in front of Blair. Blair's smile widened. "So, who are your friends? I mean, not that I'm asking you to introduce me it's just that I was curious and I figured I have the right to know and I figured I should have the courtesy to know who yo—"

"Dan! You're ranting again. This is Serena van der Woodsen," said Blair, gesturing towards Serena. Blair and Dan had been friends after she and Nate broke up, and Nate started dating Vanessa. She used to think that Brooklyn was way beneath her, but she warmed up to them. Dan was actually a pretty cool person to hang with, which is why she asked Dan to come because she knew Nate and Vanessa were at Vanessa's sister's concert. "And this is Charles…?"

"Trout, Charles Trout." said Chuck, wincing at the name. He couldn't have her know he was Chuck Bass. It was just too obvious. He and Dan shook hands. It's a good thing Chuck didn't know that Dan was from Brooklyn… "Nice to meet you, Dan…?"

"Humphrey," provided Dan, releasing his hand from Chuck's grip and taking the seat next to Chuck. "So this club is pretty cool, although I've never heard of it before. Maybe it's just me, I mean, I'm usually pretty slow at knowing these things and—"

"Dan, I get that you're nervous, but I think you're really starting to freak Charles and Serena out," said Blair, causing Serena to chuckle and Chuck to smirk. Serena smiled at Dan, a devious plot coming to mind. Dan was looking at Serena with stars in his eyes, and Serena knew she should take advantage of it.

"So Dan," said Serena, getting up from her chair and standing in front of Dan. "This is a pretty good song, would you like to dance?" _If Blair thinks she can keep Dan, and then she's wrong,_ thought Serena. _As long as I keep Dan away from Blair, Chuck can make his move!_ "Unless, you're with Blair…"

"Well, I did come here as her _date_, maybe I should keep her company," pondered Dan, aloud. Blair rolled her eyes and smirked. "What? I was just being polite. You know how I get when you do that to me so I figured I'd provide you with the same courtesy."

"Just shut up and go dance with Serena, Dan," said Blair, annoyed. Serena, on the other hand, took the annoyance as a good thing. She immediately assumed that Blair had feelings for Dan. _Double win_, thought Serena. _Once Chuck destroys her and I have Dan, it'll be all even_.

"Sure," said Dan, extending his hand for Serena to take as he led her onto the dance floor. Chuck looked at the brunette sitting across from him and smiled. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He felt something that he never felt before… a fluttering pain in his stomach. Butterflies? No. Chuck had to get rid of them once and for all. He stood up and sat next to Blair, who flinched slightly at his sudden movements.

"What are you doing?" asked a startled Blair, scooting away from Chuck a little bit.

"Well," said Chuck, leaning closer to Blair and crashing his lips onto hers…


	3. Backfired

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: Aloha, people(: Thanks for the reviews and alerts… Hope you enjoy the next part, sorry it's so short. It's kind of like a filler chapter… Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Blair Waldorf could feel his lips against hers, so warm and inviting… She wanted to kiss him back, but she abruptly pulled away. Then, she slapped him. "What do you think you're doing, Charles?!" Blair was furious. _How dare this _friend of Serena_ think he can just kiss me and expect me to be his whore_, thought Blair, annoyed.

"You know what I'm doing, Blair," said Chuck, his voice low and seductive. He leaned in closer, but he felt a cold liquid seeping through the expensive material of his pants. "What the hell?" But when he looked up, Blair was nowhere to be seen. _This could get interesting_, Chuck thought to himself. He appreciated manipulating and plotting, but he loved games the most. Whether it was poker or sex, he enjoyed games. But this… Chuck loved chasing Blair Waldorf and if it was the last thing he ever did, he would make Blair Waldorf his. This wasn't about Serena anymore.

* * *

Blair walked outside of Victrola, ignoring the cool air that whipped past her body as she opened the heavy door. She stood near the edge of the sidewalk, attempting to wave down a taxi. She was so upset; she didn't notice the man standing behind her.

"Why, Miss Waldorf, you didn't strike me as the type of girl to take taxi. The dirty seats, the untrustworthy drivers… I figured that was too middle-class for you," The smooth, velvet sexy voice rang through Blair's ears causing her to roll her eyes and then she spun around to face the source of the sound.

"What do you want, Charles?!" snapped Blair, glaring at Chuck.

"Call me Chuck. Charles reminds me of what my father says to me when I've disappointed him," muttered Chuck, observing Blair who had pity written in her eyes. Chuck ignored it and took off his jacket. He tried to wrap it around her, but she took a step away from him. "I know you're cold and if I promise not to try anything, will you let me give you a ride in my limo?"

"Fine and since you agreed…" Blair immediately snatched Chuck's jacket as he was about to put it back on and wrapped it around herself. "…And offered, can we head back to my penthouse?" Chuck sighed as he led her to his limo and like a true gentleman, opened the door for her. "Why thank you, !"

"For you, anytime Miss Waldorf," replied Chuck, receiving a grin from Blair. He climbed into the limo after her, and sat down next to her. "Look, about earlier… I—"

"Lemme guess, you're a womanizing bastard who tries to sleep with girls right after you meet them? Yeah, kind of seems like your type. The scotch, the distant father… it all adds up to the same thing. I'm not one of those girls, Chuck," said Blair, as she leaned her head back against the black leather seat and closed her eyes.

"I know," murmured Chuck, as he placed his hand gently on hers. He slowly laced his fingers with Blair's, causing her eyes to shoot open and stare at him.

_I don't want this moment, to ever end, where everything's nothing without you. I wait here forever, just to, to see you smile cuz it's true. I am nothing without you. Through it all, I made my mistakes, I've stumble and fall but I mean these words…_

"But I thought you said… What are you doing?" stuttered Blair, her heart beating a mile a minute. She never felt so nervous around a guy in her life. And the worst part was, she _wanted_ Chuck to kiss her. If he did, she knew she wouldn't stop him. But all of a sudden, he pulled his hand away and placed it in his lap.

"Sorry," muttered Chuck, turned away from Blair and began looking at all the stores lining the New York City streets. Blair frowned and sat there for a few minutes. She realized she was a couple blocks from her penthouse and decided whether or not she should get out.

"Driver," said Blair, rolling down the glass separating them from the driver. "You can let me out here. I'll just… walk." Blair climbed out of the limo and she realized that she wasn't alone. Chuck was standing right behind her.

"Blair, I didn't mean to make you upset," said Chuck, as he took a step closer to Blair. "I shouldn't have done that. It was completely uncalled for." Blair's smile told him that she forgave him, causing Chuck to return a smirk. "Now, let's get you out of the cold before you make another attempt to steal my expensive jacket again. It's enough you ruined my pants."

"It's not like you can't afford another one, Mr. Trout," teased Blair, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering madly. _I command you to stop fluttering!_ Blair told herself, but it wasn't quite working. So she did something that she usually wouldn't do… She grabbed his hand. To her surprise, he tightened his grip a little and both of them walked towards her penthouse. "Do you try to impress your father a lot, or did you just give up?" Blair asked, out of the blue. Chuck stopped and looked at her.

"I still try, not as much as before, but I still try," said Chuck quietly. He usually didn't discuss his father with anyone but Blair seemed sincere. Like she had something to say… "A current investment that I made was the only time that Ba— my father said he was proud of me. He doesn't show emotion."

"Are you afraid you're going to turn into him?" Blair's eyes seemed to sparkle with the lights of New York City. Chuck wondered when would be the right time to tell Blair. She was supposed to be falling for him right now. But here he was, Chuck Bass, vulnerable and crumbling in the hands of Blair Waldorf.

"Not really because when the time is right, I know I'll find someone who'll be forgiving enough to take a person like me," Chuck's voice was nearly a whisper, and Blair smiled slightly. "What about you? Do you try to impress your parents?" asked Chuck, his pathetic attempt to change the subject. She was Blair Waldorf. She didn't need to impress anyone, or so he thought.

"Not my parents. My mother," said Blair, subconsciously tightening the grip on Chuck's hand. "She was always criticizing me… I even had bulimia when I was in high school. I would never be enough for her. Then when I went to college, she passed. I guess I never had the chance to impress her anyway." They both stopped walking.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Chuck. "Bulimia? You're so beautiful, Blair. Why would you do that?" Blair shook her head and looked at him. Then she pointed to a building.

"Thanks for the walk home," Blair looked up at Chuck and kissed him, catching him by surprise. Chuck slowly kissed her back and soon they were both out of breath. "Chuck," Blair broke off the kiss first. "Do you want to come inside?"


	4. Bass Chuck Bass

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: Hey, thank you for reviewing! It's good to know people actually want to read this story… As much as I want Chuck and Blair to have fun all night, Chuck has to feel guilty at some point. Please review, I appreciate it (:

* * *

_Do you want to come inside?_ Those words echoed in Chuck's mind. Her warm hands were subconsciously playing with his hair, her brown eyes staring up at him, awaiting his reply. The butterflies in his stomach were painfully annoying, fluttering at full speed because of Blair's touch. But Chuck didn't want this.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Blair. I have to work tomorrow and my father wouldn't appreciate it if I arrived to work tired. I'm glad we got acquainted; I hope to see you soon. Maybe next time," and with that, Chuck walked to his limo and his driver Arthur, who had followed Chuck to Blair's building, held the door open for Chuck as he climbed inside without a look back.

"Maybe," muttered Blair, her heart sinking deeper as she saw Chuck's limo pull away. _What did I do wrong_, thought Blair. _He usually does this with all the girls he meets, doesn't he? Am I not pretty enough? Am I too fat? _Many different thoughts entered Blair's mind, but none of them were the real reason Chuck didn't want to spend the night with Blair…

* * *

Chuck sat in his limo, pouring himself another glass of scotch. _Blair had invited me inside_, thought Chuck. _No, she isn't that type of girl. _Honestly, Chuck didn't no why he declined Blair's offer, but he knew for sure she was different. No one EVER had the upper hand with Chuck Bass if he had anything to do with it. But this time, he didn't mind. Blair was the wittiest, most beautiful girl that he'd ever met, and he wanted to earn her trust.

"First things first," mumbled Chuck, raising the glass of scotch to his lips. The liquid left a small burning sensation in his throat as he downed more. _Blair has to know who I am_, thought Chuck. It was kind of cruel keeping the fact that he's a Bass from her, but he had an excuse for that. As for Serena, well, Chuck would take care of that, hopefully…

When Chuck finally arrived at the Van der Woodsen-Bass residence after driving around Manhattan, drowning in his thoughts, he found Serena on the couch awaiting his return. She seemed pleased, a bright smile spread across her face. Chuck knew that face well.

"Ah, sis, done with your cardio already, I presume?" questioned Chuck, setting his jacket on the top of the couch so the maid could grab it in the early morning. "Or did you decide to skip it altogether?"

"Dan and I are on the 'more than friends' term, but that's not important. Is she starting to fall in love with you? Did you sleep with her?" Serena's questions became personal and dull, but Chuck just ignored her altogether. He figured it was time to talk to Serena, which is what he planned on doing the next time he saw her, which was now.

"Sis, as much as I'd like to take part in your _revenge_, Miss Waldorf is a nice girl who I do not wish to hurt. I'm going to tell her that I'm a Bass, and I will not destroy her. And if you breathe a word of this to her in anyway, I will destroy you. I'll also inform your friend Humphrey the true reason you even showed him any attention in the first place," said Chuck, unsure of why he wanted to protect Blair so much. He was the one who got himself into this mess in the first place.

"Chuck Bass. Did I hear those words come out of your mouth? Are you actually _falling _for Blair Waldorf? I thought Chuck Bass doesn't get tied down to one woman, he fucks and dumps?" said Serena, stunned. Chuck smirked.

"I know you like Humphrey, Serena; I see no need to change the subject. You don't mention our little deal to Blair, and I won't speak of your intentions with Humphrey. Are we clear?" Chuck demanded, although it came out of his mouth as a question. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Fine, Chuck. But I swear, if you double cross me, I have someone that would put you in your place. I actually like Dan and I know you have feelings for Blair," retorted Serena, but Chuck assumed her threats were like empty promises. Too bad he didn't know that later on, he would regret not taking her statement seriously…

* * *

The next day at work, Blair sat at her desk and was unable to get her mind off of Chuck. He was all she could think about lately, and no matter what she did, something around her would always remind her of him.

"Blair?" A voice rang through. To her surprise, it was Serena. She was holding a bag. "I was wondering if you had lunch already…" Blair shook her head and gestured for Serena to have a seat in front of her as she began clearing her desk.

"Thank you so much Serena! I've been so busy thinking that I forgot about lunch," said Blair, as she placed the last stack of folders on the shelf. She took a seat in front of Serena, who handed her a bag. When Blair opened it, she was surprised to find her one of her favorite dishes in there.

"I remembered you liked sushi, so I figured I'd bring you some so we could just talk," Serena began to worry because she was sincerely trying to be Blair's friend. Blair wasn't as bad as she was in high school, but Serena couldn't help but hold a grudge against her. Even now, her soon-to-be step brother chose Blair over her.

"Thanks… So your friend Charles… Is he usually the playboy type?" asked Blair, a slight smile on her face. Serena tried hard not to grin. Blair was bringing up Chuck, and she was smiling. She must've slept with him! That could be the reason why Chuck was protecting Blair's feelings.

"Yeah, he usually is. I see him with a different girl almost every night," exclaimed Serena, as if she was disturbed by it. She just wanted to make sure that she ruined whatever Chuck had with Blair.

"Oh," Blair muttered, and frowned. If Chuck was usually with a different girl then why didn't he just sleep with her? Why did he have to use a stupid excuse like work to leave? But unfortunately, Serena took the frown as a win on her part, and she grinned.

"Yeah, don't mind him. He's usually like that wi—" Serena said, but was immediately cut off by Blair's office door which swung open. It was Jenny.

"Blair, sorry to interrupt but there's someone here to see you," said Jenny, as she glanced behind her. All of a sudden, Chuck appeared in her doorway. To be honest, Chuck was the last person that Blair had expected to see, but he was also the person she wanted to see the most. She smiled at him, and he smirked back. Serena frowned. What was going on between the two of them?

"Can I have a moment with Blair, Serena?" asked Chuck, as Serena nodded and walked out of Blair's office, closing the door gently behind her. But before she left, she exchanged glances with Chuck. Chuck sighed as he took a seat in the seat next to Serena's former chair.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Trout?" asked Blair, taking a seat in Serena's chair. Chuck took a deep breath and looked at her. "Don't worry, Serena already explained to me about you and for what it's worth, I can't—"

"Whatever Serena said to you," interrupted Chuck. "It's not what you think. I mean, I can explain. I usually would—"

"Please, Chuck, you don't have to explain your womanizing ways to me. I understand that… that is the type of person you are. But the thing is… Why didn't you want to sleep with me? I thought that's what you were looking for at the beginning of the evening?" questioned Blair, who was still confused and pondering about the mystery that was Chuck.

"I did, at the beginning of the evening… But you are a very interesting woman, Waldorf. And I realized that I haven't been fair to you." Chuck looked at the confusion that clouded her eyes. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, then opened his. They were met with beautiful brown orbs. "Usually, people just want to sleep with me and try to date me because I have money, so I usually say my name is Charles Trout."

"What are you trying to say?" Blair's question came out a little to harsh for her liking, but she was beginning to get the feeling that Chuck lied to her about something big. And she was determined to not let him off that easily. She was Blair Waldorf.

"What I'm trying to say is… My name is Chuck Bass." When the name 'Chuck Bass' left his lips, Blair's jaw dropped. _Chuck Bass… Son of billionaire, Bart Bass… Bass Industries… _She knew the name **Bass **very well.


	5. Taking It to the Next Level

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: I would've updated sooner, but I had some stuff to work on so… here you go! Enjoy!! And once again, thank you for all the reviews/alerts, etc. You guys are totally smashome, amazing and definitely motivation (:

* * *

_My name is Chuck Bass_. Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass! Blair couldn't believe that this was the infamous Chuck Bass, the son of billionaire Bart Bass. She always thought that Chuck Bass would be a stuck up, well-mannered, cold stare type guy. Clearly, she was mistaken. "You-you're Ch-chuck Bass?!" stuttered Blair, taking in the handsome man in front of her. "But if you don't like women knowing your name, why did you tell me?"

"Well, I…" Chuck trailed off. What was he supposed to say? He had butterflies? He genuinely liked her? No, that would ruin his reputation. He had to say something. He looked over at her beautiful brown eyes and sighed. It was going to be the end of life as he knew it.

"Do you… do you like me?" questioned Blair, looking into Chuck's dark eyes. She felt stupid for asking such a thing, but she needed to know. Sure, she felt the butterflies and the passionate desire between them, but he was the womanizer. He was the one with the reputation to uphold.

"This isn't middle school, Blair. You forget who you're talking to… I'm Chuck Bass," replied Chuck, the classical smirk evident on his face. Blair, scowling, dug her heels into his foot.

"You are such a Bass-hole," snapped Blair, standing up and heading towards the door. Her hand was on the knob but she felt warm hands cover hers, stopping her. "What are you doing?" Blair could feel his hot breath on her ear, his other hand at her waist.

"Does this answer your question, Waldorf? You know I don't tell women my name is Chuck Bass on a daily basis," Chuck's hand that rested on her waist moved toward her thigh and Blair's eyes fluttered closed. "You know I like you and the wa—"

"Are you guys done in there?" said Serena, pushing the door open, knocking Blair backwards and onto Chuck, who fell to the ground with Blair on top of him. "What were you guys doing in here?" Serena observed Blair and Chuck, on the floor, staring at each other trying not to laugh.

"We were just about to exit," said a breathless Blair, standing up and fixing her headband. Chuck stood up and unconsciously placed his hand on the small of Blair's back. Serena noticed this, and somehow felt a twinge of jealously. Everyone seemed to like Blair and now, even Chuck. It wasn't like she liked him in that way, it's just that she was sick and tired of Blair, Blair, Blair, and Blair.

"Well, then… Bye Chuck," said Serena, flashing her teeth at him. Chuck rolled his eyes at her, and Blair walked back over to her lunch with Serena. Somehow, Chuck found himself longing to for her touch. Electricity like no other ran through him when he felt her warmth against his skin.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Blair couldn't even think straight. Her mind kept coming to… Chuck Bass. The infamous playboy that confessed his like or lust or whatever to her. She knew she shouldn't really read into it because of course, he's Chuck Bass. But, somehow, her mind always wandered back to him. All of a sudden, her phone beeped. 1 New Message. She flipped it open and grinned.

_Waldorf, care 2 finish our talk?_

Blair smiled slightly, thinking about all the possible replies she could say to him. But she figured that giving into his comment would mean that she wanted to finish their little "conversation," so she decided to ignore it altogether.

_Bass, how did u get my no.?_

When Chuck got her reply, he realized she was going to play hard to get. Their relationship was basically a game, which she had clarified earlier today. But he was a very persistent person, and he wasn't going to give up.

_I'm Chuck Bass. Dinner, 8 pm. I'll text u the address._

Blair frowned as she read the next text message. How dare he think that she would just concede and agree to dinner! She furiously typed a response that was equivalent to 'no,' but received no reply. She figured she'd just have to tell him at dinner.

* * *

Chuck exited his bedroom and was in the midst of walking down the flight of stairs to his living room when he got Blair's reply. He read it and wanted to provoke her, but he knew the only way to get her to show was to not reply at all. So, he pocketed his phone and walked into the kitchen where he was greeted by Serena and Dan Humphrey. He sighed. After his father and Lily officially announced their marriage to the Upper East Side, he could finally move out of this… place. He wanted his old suite back, but his father insisted that he get to know his new family. So, being the good son he was, he reluctantly agreed. Not that Bart really cared.

"Serena. Humphrey. A pleasure to see you," Sarcasm flowed into Chuck's tone, as he walked over towards the cabinet and pulled himself a bottle of scotch, his favorite.

"Chuck!" exclaimed Serena, nearly running towards him. "I need to talk to you! Can you excuse us, please Dan?" Dan nodded and Serena almost literally dragged Chuck to the living room and pushed him down on the couch.

"Geez, sis, take it easy. I know the family that plays together stays together, but I didn't realize you were taking it seriously," murmured Chuck, as Serena took a seat on the arm chair on the other side of the couch.

"You and Blair, seriously?" snapped Serena, although she didn't mean to make her voice sound as harsh as it did. "That's why you called it off? You actually developed true feelings for her?" Chuck flinched at Serena's tone.

"Dear sis," muttered Chuck, annoyed that Serena was getting angry with him for having actual feelings for someone. "You and Humphrey seemed to be getting close. Is that to get revenge on Blair or do you have actual feelings for him?"

"I have actual feelings for Dan, Chuck. And unlike you, I'm capable of actually feeling something for someone else instead of only caring about myself!" retorted Serena, offended by Chuck's accusation. Even though it was originally about Blair, she really did like Dan.

"Clearly, you don't know me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my dinner with Blair," drawled Chuck, as he took a sip of his scotch and walked back up to his bedroom. Serena frowned as she went back to the kitchen to Dan. Once Dan spotted her, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, is everything alright?" asked Dan, concerned for Serena. Serena shot Dan a genuine smile and kissed him. Whenever she was with him, he always made her smile.

"Actually, I think there's something I should tell you…" Serena said, trailing off.

* * *

Blair looked into the mirror and fixed her perfect curls. Then, she placed a maroon headband on her head to match her expensive dress. She saw Chuck earlier today, but she was missing him as if she hadn't seen him in years. Whatever she was feeling for him, it was nothing like she ever felt before.

"Miss Blair! You have a visitor!" Dorota's voice rang through Blair's ears. Blair glanced over to the clock. 7:27 pm. _Chuck is really early_, thought Blair, as she stood up. She grabbed her purse and hurriedly walked towards the elevator of her penthouse when she was greeted by Nate.

"Nate?" said Blair, as her heart sank. She thought that maybe Chuck would come early but here she was, facing her childhood sweetheart. "What are you doing here?"

"Dan called me and told me about Chuck," said Nate, as Blair's heart dropped even more.

* * *


	6. A Big Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing/alerting, etc. I appreciate your kindness! Haha, of course no one wants Nate to get in the way of Chair… It's over already. This chapter is so predictable… (:

* * *

"What do you mean, _about Chuck_?" snapped Blair, angry that Nate was assuming what kind of person Chuck was. He never met Chuck. "Just because Dan is dating Serena that doesn't give him the right to think he knows everything about Chuck, Nate." Nate nodded and frowned.

"I know, but Blair…He's a playboy. This morning before Serena left the house, she saw him escorting some girl out of their place. She told Dan and he would've come but he and Serena went to Rufus' concert." Blair frowned.

"He was with some girl? Really?" questioned Blair, as her voice began to break. She didn't want to believe that Chuck would do this to her, but she should've known better. She had a hard time trusting people, especially with her insecurities and her lack of love from her mother, so she wasn't exactly prepared for the worst.

"I'm sorry, Blair," Nate said, as he wrapped his arms around her for comfort. "Why don't you go upstairs and change into something comfortable. We can watch Breakfast at Tiffany's or something. I'll tell him you don't want to see him when he comes." Blair nodded and headed upstairs without another word.

Nate sat on the bottom step, waiting for the person known as Chuck Bass. Sure, he heard of the guy, but he never met him in person. He was afraid he'd be just like his father, cold and cruel and straight to the point. Ding. Nate's heart skipped a beat. It was time to send away the infamous Chuck Bass, the heir to an empire. When the man stepped out, Nate wanted to laugh. That was Chuck Bass?

"Who are you?" asked the brunette, walking towards Nate.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but… I assume you're Chuck Bass?" asked Nate, standing up straight so he had several inches added to his height. The brunette nodded suspiciously. "Nate Archibald, nice to meet you… Listen, Blair wanted me to let you know that she wanted to cancel her date with you…"

"What? Did she say why?" asked Chuck, hurt and confused. Nate frowned; Chuck Bass was being too damn persistent. He just didn't give up, did he? Nate was determined to get rid of this guy before he hurt Blair even more. Nate nodded slightly.

"She doesn't like going out with womanizers of the Upper East Side, so I think it's time for you to leave, Mr. Bass," spat Nate, annoyed. Chuck just stood there, as if he was unable to comprehend what he was talking about. "She knows about last night… The girl you were with? Serena told Dan, and Dan relayed the information. She's not someone you can just use."

"Amelia? That was my secretary," muttered Chuck, angry. Serena was purposely trying to sabotage his relationship with Blair and Blair for that matter. Breaking her heart, like their original deal. "Look, Nathaniel, please let me speak to Blair."

"I don't think that would be a go—" Before Nate could finish his sentence, Chuck was already halfway up the stairs to Blair's bedroom. "Oh shit…" Nate muttered, running after Chuck.

Chuck walked into Blair's room, to see her in sweats. When she looked up from the movie she was watching, Breakfast at Tiffany's, tears started to sting her eyes. There stood Chuck, dressed in a suit with a maroon dress shirt and tie that matched her dress that was spread across her bed.

"Chuck," choked out Blair, standing up immediately. "What are you doing here? I thought I told Nate to tell you that I didn't want to—" Before she could finish her sentence, Nate burst through the doorway and slammed Chuck against the wall.

"You son of a bitch, I told you she didn't want to se—" screamed Nate, but was cutoff by Blair pulling at his arm.

"Let him go, Nate. Can you give us a minute?" she pleaded, sniffling. She wiped the tears dripping down her eyes and got a tissue to wipe them. Nate looked at her with a look that meant 'are you sure?' and she confirmed it with a nod. As soon as Nate left the room, Blair turned to Chuck, her eyes red and puffy. "Chuck, what are you doing here? Came to gloat that I gave into your bullshit?"

"It wasn't bullshit, Blair. What Serena told Dan, um, that was my secretary. I was discussing to her the details of our date," explained Chuck, seeing the confused look on Blair's face, he decided to elaborate. "Basically, I told her to go make reservations at various places: for the flowers, the dinner… It was all planned out."

"I'm sorry," apologized Blair, as she took a seat on her bed. Chuck took a seat next to her and surprisingly, they hugged. "Now the night is ruined because I couldn't trust you. Tomorrow is the Saturday, maybe we could… you know… hang out or something." Chuck smirked and kissed her gently.

"I'd love to, Waldorf," replied Chuck, kissing her again. "Now, how about we finish Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Blair smiled as they both cuddled. "Wait, shall I tell Nate that he can leave?" Blair chuckled slightly.

"It's okay, I'll do it. I need to tell him something anyway," said Blair, as she stood up and left the room. In his head, Chuck fumed. He was going to kill Serena. Well, not literally, but he was going to give her a piece of his mind. She personally knew Amelia, and she wouldn't make that mistake… She was still trying to get revenge on Blair.

"Hey," Blair said, returning to her room. Chuck was on the bed, holding the remote. The movie was paused at the beginning credits and as soon as they found a comfortable position next to each other, Chuck pressed play. They watched the movie in each other's arms and Blair's eyes were focused on the screen, but Chuck couldn't help but watch Blair. He couldn't believe that he made a bet with Serena that he could sleep with Blair. In his case, he'd put that off as long as possible because he didn't want her to feel like she was just some girl to him.

"Blair?" Chuck whispered as the end credits began to play. He got no reply. When he looked down at her sleeping form, he frowned. He'd have to plan something special for later. He gently tucked her in and left her a note saying she fell asleep and how he'd talk to her later.

* * *

When Chuck returned to his home, he stormed upstairs to look for Serena. As soon as he was about to knock on the door, the door flew open. "Chuck! I heard the front door open and I was just about to talk to you!" exclaimed Serena, seemingly delighted. When she looked at Chuck's angry expression, she put on her best fake sympathetic face she possibly could. Too bad she was a bad actress. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You know what's wrong, S. You knew damn well that Amelia was helping me plan a date for Blair and I. Hell; you recommended I get a female opinion. So unless you have a reason for doing this bullshit, I encourage you to stop trying to get revenge on Blair before I tell Humphrey that you're only with him to get revenge on her," snapped Chuck, walking to his bedroom and slamming the door.

"Unbelievable," muttered Serena to herself, walking back into her bedroom. As soon as she closed the door, she grabbed her phone and began to scroll down her contacts list and stopped on a certain name. _Chuck and Blair will never know what hit them_, she thought, pressing send.

* * *


	7. Maybe Next Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: Aww, you people are so sweet with your smashome reviews. I hope I'm not boring you with my storylines, they're so predictable… Well, here's the next part. It's just a filler chapter. Enjoy (:

* * *

It was Monday and Blair sat in her office. She found herself staring out at the New York skyline once more, appreciating the beautiful sight of all the tall buildings. She took a sip of her latte and smiled to herself. She loved New York. She couldn't imagine herself anywhere else. Most of all, she imagined herself in New York with Chuck Bass. He was the most amazing man she'd ever met. He paid attention to her and he always seemed to be there for her. She kept thinking about their candle light dinner at Victrola. He even got a projector so they could watch Breakfast at Tiffany's on what she liked to call, "their couch." Chuck Bass was a romantic.

"B?" A voice rang through. It was Serena. Blair turned her chair around and was greeted by Serena's smiling face. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, I just needed to talk to you about something."

"No problem, S," responded Blair, setting her latte on her desk. She shifted into a more comfortable position. "So what can I do for you?" Serena took a seat in front of Blair and held out an invitation.

"Well, my mom is throwing a party tomorrow night. I would really appreciate it if you could come. You should know… Lily doesn't exactly have the best taste in company. Besides, it wouldn't be a party without the Queen B," Serena said, enthusiastically.

"I guess I could make it," said Blair, teasingly. "Is it okay if I bring someone? Or will there be a problem with the seating if I do?" Serena looked at her innocently and shrugged.

"Oh, are you bringing Chuck?" questioned Serena, although she knew the answer. She didn't really make it obvious to Blair that she knew about her and Chuck. "I mean, you guys seem to spend a lot of time together from what I saw at lunch last week." Blair smiled slightly, but quickly wiped it off her face and looked up at Serena.

"No, Chuck and I are just friends. We were just talking about this little issue… But it's solved now, so…" Blair trailed off and smiled. She tried to make it sound as if she knew that the end of that sentence was when truthfully, she could barely think of something to tell Serena at the top of her head. "Is it alright if I bring a friend though?"

"Sure," replied Serena. "I'm sure Chuck would love to come." Serena knew that if she baited Blair about it, Blair wouldn't ask Chuck to come with her and her plan would all fall into place. "I already invited Dan so it'll be like a little reunion!"

"Oh," said Blair, looking down at her feet. It wasn't that she was embarrassed to be seen in public with Chuck, she just didn't feel as if she was ready. "I don't think I'm going to ask Chuck. We're friends and all, I think it'll be awkward when people start thinking we're the next big thing."

"I know what you mean," Serena replied falsely, standing up. "Well, I better get back. Jenny will be wondering what the hell I'm doing. I told her I'd be back in five." Blair nodded and walked Serena to the door.

"I'll see you tonight, S," Blair waved at Serena, who gave her a nod and walked off. Blair was glad she and Serena were on good terms but she felt bad about not telling Serena about her and Chuck. She thought about it and came to a conclusion that she didn't quite trust Serena with that information just yet.

* * *

Chuck walked into his bedroom and plopped onto his bed. His father and Serena's mother were planning on announcing their marriage at the party they were throwing tomorrow night. He wanted to ask Blair to come with him and show his father he could be committed, but he wasn't sure this was the right time. It could wait a little while longer.

"Hey, Chuck?" A voice said, and his door opened to reveal Eric. To Chuck, Eric was the only good part of combining households with the Van der Woodsens. He was like the little brother that Chuck never had, he could tell Eric anything.

"Eric. Good to see you. About tomorrow night, I was thinking that I should…" Chuck trailed off and looked at Eric to see if he understood what he was talking about. Fortunately for Chuck, he knew EXACTLY what Chuck was talking about.

"If you should bring Blair or not?" asked Eric shyly. Chuck gave Eric a slight nod. "Well, I think you should. Mom would be happy to know you're not sleeping around. Besides, Bart would be happy to know you got a good girlfriend AND responsibility in one package."

"True, but the whole thing with Serena, I think she's still trying to destroy Blair. Blair's been perfectly fair to her. Although in high school, I hear things were pretty brutal," added Chuck, receiving a shrug from Eric.

"I don't know, I wasn't exactly here throughout high school. If you remember I was in an institution and—" Eric started, but was cut off by Chuck.

"Yes, Eric. Sorry for bringing it up. Look, I'll call her right now," said Chuck, picking up his phone. After a couple of rings, Blair picked up.

"Chuck, hey," answered Blair, happy to hear Chuck's voice. Apparently, Chuck felt the same way because, as Eric noted, his smirk transformed almost immediately when Blair said his name. Chuck looked at Eric and then proceeded to talk.

"Blair, what are you doing tomorrow night?" questioned Chuck, thinking that she was always available.

"I have a party to attend," replied Blair, her tone was apologetic. Chuck frowned and shook his head at Eric who signed. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling down numbers. "I'm sorry. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, next time… I'll see you later. Good night Blair," Chuck and Blair said his goodbyes and looked over to Eric. "Got anyone decent that I can use to impress Bart?" Eric shrugged and handed Chuck his cell phone. "Thanks, Eric. You know, you're the best little brother that I could ever have."

"I'm glad you feel that way Chuck," Eric said while rolling his eyes. Truthfully, Chuck says the same thing every time he did Chuck a favor, but to be honest, he enjoyed it. Even though he didn't show it, he was glad that Chuck appreciated him.

* * *


	8. It's Not Enough

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: Wow, I really appreciate the reviews. This one is actually decently long! I hope you like it. (:

* * *

Blair walked into the lobby of the Palace Hotel to find Serena already there, awaiting her arrival. As soon as she spotted Blair, she smiled and rushed over. "Blair! I'm so glad you could make it! My mom said it was important I be here, so I couldn't skip. Shall we?" Serena gestured towards the elevator and Blair nodded, and they both stepped into it. The ride up was fairly long, but once the door opened, they were greeted by a crowd of people.

"Serena," Lily said, rushing towards Serena and Blair. "Blair! It's been a long time since I've seen you! How are you, dear?" Lily embraced Blair and then released her. Blair smiled and shrugged. "I heard you took over Eleanor's company, how's that going?"

"Oh, it's great! Serena is modeling for us and we have a great line coming up. Jenny is an amazing designer, I'm glad that everything is working out okay," explained Blair politely, grabbing a champagne flute from a passing waiter. She didn't like talking about her mother, causing her to take a large sip of her champagne.

"That's good. I'm glad you can make it! Charles is in the other room, Bart would like both of you to be in the room at the time of the announcement, please go get him," said Lily, as she began to walk in another direction to a large room. Blair looked at Serena confused.

"What's going on? Charles as in… Chuck? Serena, if you knew Chuck was going to be here, then why did you ask me to bring him? If this was about his father then why did you tell me?" spat Blair, beginning to get furious. Serena wanted her here for a reason and she was afraid to find out why.

"Blair, my mom and Chuck's dad are getting married. I wanted you to be here, but Chuck told me he didn't want to ask you because his father was going to be here. You know how Chuck is, he never mixes his pleasure with his family," explained Serena, attempting to look as innocent as possible. "Look, I'm going to go to the ladies room. Go get Chuck and talk to him. It's probably a misunderstanding." Once Blair saw Serena's golden head turn the corner, she stormed to the next room to look for Chuck. She spotted him with his arm around a blonde girl's waist. She frowned and walked over. At the sight of her, Chuck's eyes widened.

"Blair! What are you doing here? You had a party to attend?" queried Chuck, looking at Blair expectantly while immediately extracting himself from the blonde girl's arms. Blair glared and him and frowned.

"Yeah, Serena invited me. I didn't realize you were already going to be here. I guess I'm not missing much, am I?" Chuck was just about to speak, but Blair continued. "Forget it, Chuck. I don't want your excuses. Serena wanted me to tell you that Bart and Lily wanted you in the next room when they make their announcement. Goodbye." Blair stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Chuck just standing there.

"Fuck," mumbled Chuck as he began to walk out of the room. While he was in the hallway, he bumped into Serena. "You bitch, what the fuck is your problem? Inviting Blair here? I invited her but she told me she had a party. This party and now she's beginning to think I'm using her. Is this what you wanted, public humiliation?" Serena grinned wickedly.

"No, Chuck. I think it's funny how she believed me and not you. But you better watch your back, Chuck. You're not going to tell Dan. If you were, you would've done it already. C'mon, we should keep our parents waiting," teased Serena as she started to walk into the next room. Chuck grabbed her arm forcefully, but she shrugged it off. "Save it for someone who cares, Charles." He reluctantly walked into the next room where Lily rushed over to him and led him to where Bart, Serena and Eric were standing.

"Now that everyone is here, we'd like to announce…" Lily started as the crowed listened in anticipation as she announced her marriage to Bart Bass. Everyone was shocked and you could tell by the silence of the crowd.

* * *

Blair sat on the leather couch in the living room. Why did she believe Chuck was different? All of a sudden, a blonde girl took a seat next to her. It was Chuck's date. "Look, I don't know what you want, but I'm not in the mood to talk. Shouldn't you be with Chuck?"

"Look, about that… You must be Blair. He couldn't stop talking about you. You're supposed to be here with him, not me. Chuck and I aren't involved in anyway. I'm Serena and Eric's cousin, so technically I'd be his cousin to," explained the girl, causing a small smirk to appear on Blair's face. "Chuck told me to give this to you." The girl handed Blair a note. She took it and opened it, barely noticing the girl leave. The note read:

_Dear Blair,_

_I'm sure if you're reading this, you know that my date was Allena. Serena hasn't been very honest with you and although you may never speak to me again, there's something I need to tell you. Meet me in my bedroom._

_Love, Chuck_

Blair smiled to herself as she stood up and began to walk her way towards the stairs, leading towards the hall where Chuck's bedroom was.

* * *

Chuck sat on his bed impatiently waiting for Blair to walk through the door. He was so sure of himself. When the door began to open, Chuck caught a glimpse of a lock of brown curls. He grinned to himself but his face immediately fell as soon as he saw her.

"Chuck Bass. It's been awhile since I last saw you. I'm pretty sure you remember that week in your life. And sixth grade. You've been enjoying yourself since then, I hear. Blair Waldorf?" sneered the girl, causing Chuck to glower.

"Whore-gina, nice to see you're back in the Upper East Side," snapped Chuck sarcastically. "I blocked out that week, to be honest. It's not like it's anything important. Blair Waldorf is twice the girl you'll ever be." Georgina walked towards Chuck so her face was merely inches from his. "What do you think you're doing?" Chuck took a step back but Georgina grabbed his bowtie and pulled him forward into a kiss.

"Chuck," Blair spoke from the doorway, causing Chuck to shove Georgina away from him. She stumbled but caught herself before she could fall. He straightened his purple bow tie and somehow, he realized, he matched her again.

"Blair, it's not what you think. I called you here for a reason! I didn't know she was here," Chuck rushed towards Blair and grabbed her hands. To his surprise, she didn't pull away. He looked down into her eyes, which were getting watery.

"I know, Chuck. I heard the 'Blair Waldorf is twice the girl you'll ever be' part. I owe you a chance and you owe me an explanation. I suggest you start now," warned Blair. Chuck leaned in and kissed her, and the tears that were rimming her eyes fell freely. Chuck wiped the tears streaking her face with his thumb and sighed.

"Even if you never wanna see me again, there's something you should know. When we first met, Serena invited you because she wanted me to make you fall in love with me. Then she wanted me to dump you. She also tried to hook up with Dan to get back at you because she thought you liked him. Soon, she realized that Dan was only your friend and she started falling for him. The thing is… she also knew I was falling for you. She tried to break us up, you know, with the thing with Nate or Amelia, tonight… It was all to get back at you," explained Chuck, seeing rivers beginning to flow from Blair's eyes. "But I love you."

"That's not enough, Chuck," Blair was hurt and her voice was nearly a whisper. "I need to be alone." Blair stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Chuck there. As soon as she was outside, she bumped into a familiar face. "Carter Baizen? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, beautiful," Carter said seductively. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? C'mon, let me buy you a drink." Carter extended his hand, and Blair took it, considering her vulnerable state.

* * *


	9. Because I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: You guys are so sweet! I love to know what you think about my writing. And as a major Chair fan myself; I couldn't let anything happen to Chair. Don't worry (:

* * *

Georgina paced around Chuck's room, occasionally looking at his broken form standing in the middle of the room. She circled around him like a tiger stalking his prey, and then settled herself on the bed. "Looks like little Miss Waldorf doesn't trust you as much as you think she does, Chucky."

"Shut up, Whore-Gina, at least I'm not as desperate as you. Every time Serena calls you, you come running because all you really want is someone to care about you," snapped Chuck, still standing there. He was devising a way to get Blair to talk to him, at least let him explain.

"I agree, Chucky. That's why you and I are so alike. Even as adults, we seek approval from our parents, our friends… Everyone. When we have to come back down to reality, we drown ourselves in alcohol, drugs and sex because it's easier to face who we really are. Don't you see, Chuck? We're alike. We've always been the same," purred Georgina, now in front of Chuck. Her fingers were toying with his bowtie, slowly untying it from his neck.

"Don't touch me, slut," mumbled Chuck, prying her pale hands away from his bowtie. He pushed past her and all but ran out the door. He was just about to leave the suite when a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Don't you fucking touch me, who—" But when Chuck turned around, all he got was a punch to his face. There were a lot of gasps, shouts and screams. Chuck realized that he was on the floor and his vision began to clear. He looked into the stone cold eyes of his father.

"Don't talk to me like that, Charles," snapped Bart, taking a step away from Chuck as he slowly began to stand up and steady himself. "I expected you to behave yourself but all you do is…" Chuck met his fathers eyes, then Georgina's, and turned around and left abruptly. He went down to the Palace bar and he didn't even realize that across that same bar, there was Blair. And Carter Baizen.

"I've missed you, Blair. All the time I was traveling, I couldn't stop thinking about you," Carter whispered in her ear. But Blair was distracted. All she could hear was her heart beating rapidly and all she could see was Chuck Bass. "Blair? Are you listening? Blair?"

"Carter. Listen, it was good catching up. Thanks for the drink… But I have some business to attend to," snapped Blair, as she picked up her purse and walked across the Palace bar. She took a seat and he didn't even look up. What she didn't know was that he was perfectly sober and her scent was intoxicating him. "Chuck…"

"Blair," he replied, sitting at the bar, playing with his glass of scotch. Maybe Georgina was right. Maybe they were alike. If he took a sip of his scotch, then it would mean she was right. He was just drowning himself in alcohol to get away from his problems. He says he's Chuck Bass. But deep down, he knows he's a coward. He raises the glass up to his lips, he can feel the cool liquid against his lips, but one look at Blair and he sets his glass down again.

"What happened to you? Your lip is bleeding. Your cheek looks swollen," observed Blair, as she gently touched the side of his face that wasn't swollen. He looked down at his glass once more and she forcefully moved his face so he was looking at her. "Hey, talk to me. Please."

"Bart. He hit me. I thought he was Ge—Someone else. I said, 'Don't fucking touch me, whore' and he got pissed and sucker punched me in front of everyone. I got what I deserve, especially after what I did to you, Waldorf," mumbled Chuck, once again debating whether or not he should give into his own desires. "You can't forgive me and apparently neither can he."

"Chuck, please don't do this to yourself because you didn't deserve that. You didn't even deserve that from me. I just wanted so hard to believe that Serena wanted to be my friend. I thought that maybe I could fix things. What I did to her in high school was unfair and I guess… The guilt made me want to believe her, not you. I'm sorry, Chuck," said Blair, as she signaled the bartender to get her a drink. As soon as he placed it in front of her, she gulped down half of it.

"Its okay, Blair, I know what it's like trying to get approval from someone. No matter what you do, you'll never be good enough," Chuck didn't know if he was talking about himself, Blair, or even Georgina. This scared him, so he trailed off. "Serena doesn't deserve you as a friend. You're so beautiful." Chuck leaned in and kissed her and Blair kissed him back.

"Why don't we go upstairs and talk it out with your father? I have a few words I'd like to say to the Big Bart Bass," teased Blair, as she finished her drink and set it down. Chuck looked at her in disbelief and they both made their way upstairs. By the time they made it to suite, all the guests were already gone. Lily was no where in sight, the only person there was Bart, sitting on the couch alone. As soon as the door opened, Bart stood up abruptly and frowned.

"Charles," he muttered his tone angry. He stalked over to Chuck and glared at him. Blair thought she could kill with her looks but clearly, she had a lot to learn from Bart Bass. No wonder Chuck was so intimidated. "Because of that little stunt you pulled, Lily thinks we're stuck in quite the predicament." Blair figured it was best for her to step in before the Chuck Bass she knew and loved—yes, loved—was gone.

"Mr. Bass, nice to meet you, my name is Blair Waldorf. If I'm not mistaken, I think you did some business with Eleanor before she passed," introduced Blair, as she held out her hand for Bart to shake. Bart looked at her with the same stone cold expression as always and shook her hand roughly.

"Miss Waldorf, I'd love to chat but may I have a word with Charles. Alone," Bart stated simply, staring Chuck straight in the eye. Chuck sighed, defeated, and was about to walk towards the direction of Bart's office but Blair stopped him.

"No, Mr. Bass, I do mind. If you don't mind me saying, I'd like to have a word with you. Alone," retorted Blair, and if Bart Bass was going to fear anyone, it would be Blair Waldorf. He glared and Chuck and then led her towards the direction of his office.

* * *

As soon as he heard the click of her heels down the hallway, Chuck stood up from the couch he was sitting on and ran down the hallway. When he turned the corner, he was surprised to see Blair with a satisfied grin on her face. The sight of his father, who just finished closing the door to his office and turned around, surprised him. His cheek seemed to be red and Chuck knew immediately what had happened. Nobody in their right mind would ever think of striking the great Bart Bass. But apparently, there was still some Queen B gusto in Blair yet.

"Father," started Chuck, as he looked at his father's plain expression. "Are you all right?" Bart nodded and quickly shot a glance at Blair.

"Chuck," said Bart, which caused Chuck to flinch. Bart always called him 'Charles' and only when he was extremely proud of him did he call him Chuck which was rare, very rare indeed. "Blair, here, has expressed some concerns and son… I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" said Chuck, speechless. His father just apologized to him. Bart Bass never apologized to anyone, everyone apologized to Bart Bass. What did Blair say to him that made him change so drastically?

"I know I haven't been much of a father to you and I know Misty wouldn't have wanted that for you. I guess my standards were a little too high," said Bart, as he looked from Chuck to Blair and from Blair to Chuck. "Just don't let this one get away, Chuck." And with that, Bart strode down the hallway and exited the suite.

"Blair, you hit my father? You told him all of that. Why?" asked Chuck, trying to sound upset. Blair smirked at his attempt and kissed him. After a few minutes, Blair pulled away from him.

"Because," gasped Blair, playing with Chuck's hair. "I love you."


	10. The Villain and the Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: As usual, thanks for the reviews/alerts, etc. Total motivation for me and I'm glad you like lame ideas… This chapter kind of sucks, and I'm sorry for that. On the other hand, I just HAD to put in the limo. It's Chuck and Blair's thing but that's about it, sadly. I borrowed some Georgina crap from the show. (:

* * *

Serena sat at the Palace Bar, disappointed. She was twirling her martini when Georgina took a seat next to her. She slowly turned and frowned. "Georgie, when I called you I expected you to take both of them down." Georgina smirked.

"Oh, I know. For now… You know Chuck and all his secrets that were supposedly buried in his past. C'mon Serena, total destruction takes time. I might as well start with Chuck considering his past would hurt his little princess… It'll be killing two birds with one stone," said Georgina, as she ordered a drink. Serena rolled her eyes and gulped down the rest of her drink.

"You know Georgie, I think you're making this a little too personal. You've been obsessed with Chuck since sixth grade, not that I understand why… I mean, you guys went to different schools and everything. Just leave your feelings for Chuck out of this, if mistakes are made then Chuck and Blair are going to have a sweet victory," snapped Serena, grabbing Georgina's martini and gulping it down also.

"My, my Serena, it seems like nothing changes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're defending Blair in this issue," taunted Georgina, as she stood up. Serena glared at her and frowned. "Don't worry, S, our deal is still on. You got a little to drunk, I get it. Talk to you later." And with that, Georgina disappeared, leaving Serena at the bar, alone and confused.

* * *

They were in the limo on the way home to Blair's home. Chuck was looking out the window into the New York City lights, the light of the city was streaking his face many colors. Blair, on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at him. She never thought she'd end up with someone like him. "Thanks for the lift home." murmured Blair and her heart melted as soon as his dark eyes locked with her soft brown ones.

"Anytime," whispered Chuck. "You were amazing tonight." It was very hard to render him speechless but Blair had that affect on him... Speechless and breathless. She inched closer to him and gently grabbed his hand, then leaned in and kissed him. Chuck pulled away and looked at her. It wasn't lust in her eyes, it was love. "Are you sure?" As a response, she kissed him passionately.

* * *

Blair was in her office and was drinking another skinny latte. She needed all the caffeine she could get, especially after her long night with Chuck. Although she wished she had more sleep, she didn't regret last night at all. A knock broke Blair out of her daydream. "Come in," called Blair, expecting it to be Serena for yet another chance of making herself look like the good person. To her surprise, it was Dan and he didn't look happy.

"Blair, I hope you're having a good morning," spat Dan, taking a seat in front of Blair's desk. Blair just stood where she was, too confused to even move. "Oh, now the great Blair Waldorf has nothing to say? Look, I know what you did to Serena's friend." Blair rolled her eyes.

"You're doing this because of SERENA? Of course you don't want to even confront me on what might have happened, you just want to believe your golden girl!" shouted Blair which caused Dan to flinch. _Good_, she thought, _at least he's slowly coming to his senses._ "I didn't want to tell you this because I thought you and Serena truly cared about each other. But you know what? If you think Serena is as good as she says she is then you're wrong. She's a lying, manipulative bitch who's trying to ruin my life."

"She wouldn't do that," defended Dan. He stood up abruptly and began to walk towards the door. Blair put a hand on his chest and stopped him. "Blair, it wasn't Serena who—"

"OF COURSE IT WAS SERENA," boomed Blair, throwing her hands up in anger. "She tried to ruin Chuck and me ever since we started dating! She was just using you to get to me and now she's taking you away from me, too! I mean, seriously, how could she—"

"You're not listening, Blair! It wasn't Serena who told me! It was her friend Sarah," yelled Dan, but upon seeing Blair's confused and defeated form softened his tone. "Look, Blair, I'm sorry it had to be this way. I hope that in time you and Serena can work out your problems. I know you have trust issues so…"

"Dan, don't you dare pretend you know everything about me," If looks could kill, Dan would have dropped dead faster than Clark Kent could super speed. Dan shook his head and gently grabbed Blair's shoulders as she tried to turn away from him.

"I know what Serena did, regarding your relationship with Chuck and your friendship with me. Sarah told me everything," murmured Dan, happy that Blair ceased her attempts to get out of his grip. "But Blair, how could you do that to Sarah? She was just trying to catch up with an old friend. Why did you have to threaten her, because she was with Chuck? Are you that insecure?" Blair was livid.

"DAN HUMPHREY, I DID NOT THREATEN THAT BITCH. SHE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS TRYING TO SEDUCE CHUCK AND I SIMPLY JUST WALKED IN," screamed Blair, shoving him out the door. "Don't talk to me." And with that, she slammed the door in Dan's face. Dan turned around to see a pale girl with brown girls running towards him.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" said Dan, rubbing his forehead.

"Dan, what happened? Are you okay?" said _Sarah_, as she grabbed his hands. Dan nodded and scratched his head. "Let me talk to her. There's something I need to tell her. Something very important about Chuck, I think she needs to know this."

Georgina slowly opened the door to Blair Waldorf's office. It wasn't as she expected. It was fairly small and very neatly organized. There were several empty cups of lattes in front of the girl she liked to call the ice queen. "Blair?"

"You… You think you can just walk in here after telling Dan lies about me? After trying to seduce Chuck in front of my face? Just leave," Blair was angry. She tried calling Chuck, but he didn't pick up. She tried texting him, but he didn't text back. One of her best friends turned their back against her. A friend that she would've loved to call a friend betrayed her in ways that broke her heart. She was a broken girl and right now, no one was there to pick up the pieces.

"I'm Sarah, by the way. You know, I didn't realize Chuck opened Victrola this early," teased Georgina, taking a seat in front of Blair. But apparently Victrola interested Blair, and she leaned forward.

"Okay, Sarah, It's impossible for him to be at Victrola besides the fact it shouldn't be open… Chuck gave me a ride to work today then he said he was going to head to the office," insisted Blair, but slowly thinking it through. That would explain why he wasn't picking up when she called, or replying when she texted him. _Some things never change_…

"Have you tried calling him? I swear it was him. He was with some man and they were just having a blast with all the girls and…" Georgina pulled out her phone and there was a picture of her Carter Baizen and Chuck Bass on the couch of Victrola with a bunch of girls surrounding him. "Carter invited me for some drinks and well, I guess they got carried away. I figured I should tell you."

"Thanks," Blair choked, as tears begun to sting her eyes. She needed to talk to Chuck. Did last night mean nothing to him? Did it put him in a sex drive? She needed to find out because right now, her heart was breaking.

"And there's something else," added Georgina, looking falsely sympathetic. Blair glanced at her with a look that meant 'do go on,' and she continued. "There was this one week when Chuck was having a hard time dealing with his father and he came to me."

* * *


	11. Their Complicated Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the review/alerts/favorites. It makes writing so much fun and easier. This chapter is... boring and short. I hope you at least like it a little. Don't forget to review please (:

* * *

Chuck suddenly awoke with a throbbing pain in his head. The rays of sunlight blinded his blurry vision causing him to groan. He looked at his clock. It was early in the morning. Chuck frowned. He could barely remember what happened the previous day… and night. The last thing he remembered was dropping Blair off at work. As he thought about it, memories began to come back to him.

_"See you later, Waldorf," Chuck gave Blair a quick kiss and his trademark smirk. Blair smiled and grabbed her belongings. She gave him another kiss and scooted towards the door of the limo as it was coming to a stop in front of her work building. "Hopefully a lot of you."_

_"Only you, Bass, can make perverted comments sound romantic," teased Blair, exiting his limo. Chuck smirked as the driver began driving. When the limo came to a halt, Chuck looked outside. They weren't at Bass Industries. No, they were at Victrola. Chuck frowned and rolled down the window separating him and his driver. "Arthur, why the hell are we at Victrola?"_

_"I think Arthur took the day off," Chuck was immediately greeted with the face of a strange man. All of a sudden, the door opened and in came Carter Baizen. "What now, Mr. Baizen?"_

_"Carter Baizen, it must be my lucky day. To what do I owe this… non pleasure?" Chuck questioned sarcastically. His voice was laced with venom. He was going to be late for work and once again, disappoint his father. All he received from Carter was a smirk, a smirk that he learned to perfect and call his own._

_"You, my friend, are in for the time of your life," Carter smiled slightly. "I mean, you need a break from that Blair girl you're hanging out with. She's quite the handful, I know. Sad to know she's just another one of my knockoffs. Are you ever going to be original?" Chuck could feel himself steaming with anger. How dare Carter Baizen come into his limo, uninvited, talking about Blair and pretending to know about her. The next thing Chuck knew was his hands were holding tightly to Carter's collar. "Woah, Chuck, calm down."_

_"Don't you dare talk about Blair like that, ever again," snapped Chuck, releasing Carter. He was so upset with Carter; he didn't stop to think about the truth in Carter's sentence. Carter smirked._

_"Oh, Bass, so that means you don't mind that she already slept with me?" emphasized Carter, smiling at Chuck's stone expression. Chuck glared at him. "Didn't you know? We had a complicated relationship of some sort. It was worth it, you know how feisty she gets when she's angry." Chuck was fuming and yet, he was frozen in his seat. Carter and Blair… Why didn't she tell him? He's been apologizing about his past this entire time._

_"Just shut up and give me a damn drink," snapped Chuck, as Carter smiled and poured Chuck a drink. He also gave Chuck a something else that would definitely help get his mind off of everything…_

"Shit," muttered Chuck, as he jumped out of bed, despite his head's protest. He needed to talk to Blair; she needed to know what happened yesterday. He needed to give her answers and he needed some from her, too.

* * *

Chuck stood in the elevator up to the floor where Blair's office was. The wait seemed to be forever and his palms began to feel damp. _No_, he told himself. _Chuck Bass doesn't get nervous. Blair, Blair, Blair… _He couldn't stop thinking about her. Ding. The elevator doors opened and to his surprise, he was greeted by Serena.

"Chuck, I need to talk to you. I'm so sor—" But Chuck cut her off. He didn't want to deal with her bullshit at the moment.

"I don't have time for this, Serena. I need to talk to Blair," Chuck began to head towards Blair's office door, but Serena grabbed his arm. Chuck sighed and spun around. "What, Serena? Are you happy? Georgina and Carter taking us both down, did you get what you want?"

"Chuck, please. I called Georgina but I didn't want it to end up like this," pleaded Serena, causing Chuck to scoff. "We need to take Georgina down. That's the only way."

"You know, Serena? You're pathetic. When things don't go the way you planned, you just wanna take everyone down with you, first with Blair, then with me, then with Georgina. I don't have time for this," spat Chuck venomously.

"She's going to tell Blair about that week, Chuck. In fact, I'm willing to bet she already did. Blair didn't look too happy this morning," informed Serena, as she walked away. Chuck frowned. Blair had no right to be angry with him about that, especially if she had history with Carter. There's only one way to find out… He gently knocked on her door. When he heard her voice sweetly say 'come in,' he opened the door slowly. As soon as he stuck his head in, a flying object was being hurled at his head so he immediately ducked.

"What the hell, Waldorf?" said Chuck, regaining his balance. All he got was a devilish smile from her. "Care to explain why you're throwing objects at my poor head?"

"Oh, Bass, I just thought it looked cool in the movies," Blair's voice was laced with sarcasm. She pulled out her phone and showed it to him. "After all that we've been through. Seriously, Chuck?" When Chuck looked down at the photo, he frowned.

"This is what you're mad about?" asked Chuck, taken by surprise. Blair furrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't mean it that way; I just thought you'd be mad about what Georgina told you about—"

"Georgina? Who the hell is that? Oh wait, I have a feelings that's the name of one of your hookers," shouted Blair, stomping to her desk and taking a seat to calm herself down. Chuck frowned. Didn't Georgina tell her?

"Serena told me you know about the week she and I were together and—" Chuck started, but was interrupted by Blair's angry tone.

"You mean Sarah. God, Chuck! You can barely remember her name! What's wrong with you? All they are to you is just another notch in your bedpost," yelled Blair, hurling another object at him. Chuck ducked and quickly made his way over to her.

"Blair," Chuck whispered, grabbing her hands despite her struggles. "Her name is Georgina. She's an old friend of Serena. The bitch is a psycho, please talk to me." Blair looked down and then back up at Chuck.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Blair. She hugged Chuck, catching him by surprise. "I was so hurt yesterday when she told me what happened between the two of you. I guess I thought that you never loved anyone before and then when she showed me the pictures of you at Victrola, I didn't know what to think."

"Wait, what?" Chuck said, in confusion. "You're the only girl I've ever loved. I was drunk and upset with my father when I got together with Georgina. I told her that I loved her, but I didn't mean it like I mean it now. And as for Victrola, I was upset with you."

"Oh, great, our relationship is definitely based on misunderstandings," Blair gently kissed Chuck as she led him towards her leather office chair. Chuck sat down and Blair sat on his lap. "Define upset?"

"Carter paid someone else to drive the limo we were in. They drove me to Victrola and then Carter came in and started getting in my head about how he slept with you and… I lost it," explained Chuck, looking down at their intertwined fingers. Blair's other hand was playing with Chuck's hair. "So he gave me some drugs and… We partied like it was the lost weekend. But for the record, I didn't sleep with any of them."

"Carter Baizen and I did have some history, but I wasn't looking for anything long term. My life was falling apart and what we had was fun, but that's it," explained Blair, kissing Chuck. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." Blair stood up immediately and began to fix her hair.

"I need to talk to you," said Serena, closing the door behind her.

* * *


	12. Plotting Her Demise

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: Sorry it took awhile for me to update… And I'm sorry it's so short. It's just the new episode? What is up with this Chuck/Vanessa thing? First Blair/Carter and now Chuck/Vanessa… Do the writers like pairing up couples in real life or something? Geez. It's upsetting. Wow, it's April already. Happy Birthday to me, soon… Hehe. Review because that would be the perfect present. Please? (:

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, Serena? I thought I made it clear to you that I didn't have time for any of your excuses," growled Chuck, glaring at Serena. Blair gently touched his shoulder.

"Chuck, just let her explain. If we learned anything this week, we should let her explain her side," said Blair, taking a seat. Chuck stood behind her and looked at Serena expectantly. Serena took a seat in front of Blair's desk and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, B. I should've known that Georgina would've pulled something like this. I just… I just wanted to… I don't know what I wanted anymore. I just wanted to hurt both of you," choked out Serena. Tears began filling her eyes until they were glassy. "I know you can't forgive me, but I owe you at least this much. Georgina still has feelings for Chuck and she's obsessed with him. She's making this about him, even though she's taking you down in the process. I just thought I should warn you." Serena stood up and was about to leave, but Blair stopped her.

"S," called Blair, surprising both Chuck and Serena. "If you want my forgiveness, you have to work for it. But right now, I suppose we need your assistance in taking down Georgina. If it's not too much to ask, what do you say?" Chuck smirked slightly.

"Blair, Blair, Blair… using Serena as another pawn in your never ending chess game," teased Chuck, causing Blair to roll her eyes. She shot him a glare and turned back to Serena and grinned.

"Ignore him, S. Are you in?" questioned Blair once more, receiving a shy nod from Serena. "Good. I'll give you a call tonight, so we can come up with a plan, alright? I need time to think this through and figure out how we're going to do this."

"Thanks, B. You really did change. I'm sorry I didn't see that because I was so selfish… I hope that I can make it up to you," said Serena, as she exited. Blair sighed and stood up, kissing Chuck.

"My place, after work, we need to come up with a plan to destroy this bitch once and for all," demanded Blair, smiling sweetly and pouting her lip at Chuck. Chuck groaned and kissed her hard.

"Anything for you, Waldorf, especially since you'll look extra hot once you're in plotting mode. I always did love your devilish side, angel," drawled Chuck, whispering in her ear. Blair shoved him gently.

"Later, Bass," she said, as she walked out of her office to go talk with Jenny.

* * *

The next day, Blair was in her office once more. To her surprise, she didn't need caffeine in her system. She had a good night's rest after all. And besides, it was her lunch break. She walked out of her office and saw Chuck. "Bass, good to see you."

"Waldorf," Chuck greeted, kissing her gently. They began walking towards the elevator and while they were waiting, Serena and Georgina appeared.

"Nice to see you again, Blair," said Georgina and then she turned to face Chuck. "Chuck." Chuck rolled his eyes and Blair smiled at her.

"Nice to see you, Georgina," replied Blair coolly. Georgina's eyes widened. "Did you really think that you could play me? Chuck told me everything. So my advice to you, Whore-gina, don't eff with an effer." Chuck smirked slightly. That was totally something he would say.

"Blair, please. He's just saying that but he practically begged me to marry him," retorted Georgina, faking sympathy again. Blair froze. She turned to look at Chuck.

"Is that true?" questioned Blair, firmly. When Chuck didn't reply, she rolled her eyes. "You know what, Bass? I don't ever want to see you again."

"Blair—" Chuck reasoned but Blair interrupted him.

"Don't talk to me!" she snapped, then stomped back to her office. Ding. Chuck rolled his eyes and stepped into the elevator. Serena and Georgina followed suit.

"Don't pretend like you didn't see it coming, Chuck. You should've told her while you had the chance but since 'you're Chuck Bass' she won't care now," smarmed Serena. Chuck just stood there, leaning against the wall. Broken. Serena smiled and looked at Georgina. "I knew I could count on you."

"Of course, S," replied Georgina and smiled. The elevator doors opened and Chuck stormed out and abruptly drove off in his limo. "How about we go out and celebrate tonight?" Serena smirked.

"Sure, text me the address. I'll be there." said Serena, grabbing a taxi.

* * *

Blair was texting when Serena walked into her office. "Serena." Serena walked in and took a seat in front of Blair. "How's Chuck?"

"He seemed fine, I guess," said Serena, smiling. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Good, we're both fine. I guess we should think of a plan to put Georgina in her place once and for all, huh?" said Blair, smiling weakly. She really did feel bad about the argument with Chuck.

"Yes!" said Serena loudly, her determination unmistaken. Blair smiled and flipped open her phone and began texting again. "Who are you texting?"

"Oh, don't worry S. You'll see in a couple hours. Come back after your photo shoot. We need to talk," said Blair, as Serena walked out the door. After several hours, Blair looked out at the Manhattan skyline. The sky was now dark and Manhattan was a mass of buildings, shadows, and lights.

"B, good to see you… I only have an hour, what's the plan?" asked Serena, taking her usual seat in front of Blair. Blair shrugged, as she received another knock at the door. It was Chuck.

"My, my… Doesn't Chuck Bass ever give up?" teased Serena, as Chuck rolled his eyes. He walked over to Blair and kissed her.

"Are you sure she bought it?" asked Chuck, concerned.

"With your performance? Of course," replied Serena, causing Chuck and Blair to kiss more passionately. "Okay, enough with the PDA!"

"Go meet up with Georgina," replied Chuck, still kissing Blair. "We'll inform you once I get the information from my PI." Serena rolled her eyes and exited Blair's office.

* * *


	13. What Goes Around, Comes Around

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: Wow, I was looking at the story stats and I didn't expect that much people to like this… (: It means a lot. This is a filler chapter because I still need to decide what should happen. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me at any time. (And you probably know this, but the italic part is a flashback.)

* * *

So I decided to reply to your reviews cuz I do appreciate them.

**underthestarsx:** I'm sorry! Haha. I didn't know what to write. I'm getting writers block -_- The lack of Chuck and Blair on the show doesn't help either! So deprived… Haha. Sorry this is short too… Thanks for the review (:

**Maiqu:** I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much for reviewing :D

**Astoria Potter:** Mahalo, hehe. I'm glad you think it's exciting! I hope I can keep it that way…

**JoJo.x:** Thank you!!! Hehe, I didn't think I'd update so soon cuz my b-day is in a week. But reviews motivate me :D I love the review-prezzie! Thank youuu… Sorry for the confusion. Didn't mean to make it that way, probably because I was up late. Yes, I don't like the Chuck/Vanessa thing. It was more… Ed/Jess… Nate and Blair are just… dull.

**tvrox12:** I want to know what they do to Georgina, too. Haha. I'm trying to think of something Chuck and Blair would do/reveal. Hopefully it'll come to me soon. Thanks(:

* * *

_Chuck knocked on Blair's bedroom door, waiting for her to open it. He would usually just barge in like he owned the place, but she was probably in plotting mode and it was best not to provoke her. He'd get what he deserved_ _later. When the door finally opened, he saw Blair wearing jeans and a beautiful, expensive blouse. But for Blair Waldorf, this was casual._

_"I'm liking the look," Chuck purred, kissing her. Blair smiled and walked away from him causing him to moan. "Oh come on, I've been deprived of my Waldorf all day."_

_"_Your_ Waldorf? FYI, I don't belong to anyone, Bass, especially not you. I'm not just some piece of property you can buy with the words, 'I'm Chuck Bass,' are we clear?" Chuck smirked as she glared at him expectantly. "What?"_

_"You are ten times hotter than any woman I have ever seen when you're mad," said Chuck, taking a seat next to her and playing with one of her chestnut curls. He didn't want to get her started again, so he decided he'd play the sweet boyfriend role._

_"I know what you're doing, Bass, and it's not going to work on me again BTW," retorted Blair, slapping his hand away. Chuck groaned and pouted. "Business before pleasure, darling… Did your PI get any useful information on Georgina?" Chuck shook his head._

_"Nothing that I don't already know," he replied, but he realized his mistake. Blair stood up and glared at him, her hand resting on her hip._

_"Nothing that you don't already know? How much time did you spend with Whore-gina?" Blair rambled, pacing around the room. Chuck opened his mouth to explain, but Blair held up her hand. "Don't tell me you two go married!" Chuck sighed and stood up. "I can't believe this! When were you going to tell me this?!"_

_"Blair! We didn't get married!" Chuck smirked when he head Blair sigh with relief, but he frowned again. "But… I did ask her. I nearly drank the whole mini bar in my room and she was telling me all the things I needed to hear. It wasn't serious. The next day I told her I never wanted to see her again and I never did, until now."_

_"Well, if that's the truth…" Blair said, kissing him. Chuck nodded and kissed her fervently. After a couple minutes, Blair pushed him away. "Then I'm glad you told me but you're going to have to suffer a little more."_

_"What do you mean?" asked Chuck, frowning. His lips were burning for hers, but he was worried about what she meant by suffer. Blair grinned devilishly and sat back down on the bed._

_"Meaning that… I have a plan and you need to listen. I'm thinking we keep Whore-gina close through Serena. Then when your PI gives us the right information, we know where to find her. Better then guess and test and find out too late when the bitch strikes back," explained Blair._

_"I like where this is going," Chuck said, leaning in to kiss Blair but she pushed him away and shook her head._

_"I'm not finished. She needs to know that she won," Chuck looked at her with confusion written across his face. "Meaning we're breaking up."_

_"Wait, Blair. I would've told you but it didn't mean anything. I love you, not… Whore-gina. Please," begged Chuck with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Blair chucked and smiled at him. "Blair, this isn't funny. I don't want to lose you."_

_"As much as I love to hear you beg, Bass…. I was going to say that Serena should bring Georgina to lunch tomorrow, we put on a show, she'll think she won and won't see us coming when we figure out what she's hiding," said Blair, trying to hold back her laughter._

_"I guess we should call Serena and tell her the plan," Chuck stood up to go get his phone, but Blair stopped him. "No, you go tell Serena the plan when you go home. We've had enough of each other for today."_

_"But—" Chuck started, but Blair interrupted him._

_"No buts, I warned you, Bass. This is your punishment. Goodnight, Chuck," said Blair sweetly, receiving an roll from Chuck._

_"Good night, Blair," he mocked, walking out of her room._

_

* * *

  
_

Chuck pushed Blair down onto her desk and she giggled. "I've never done it in my office before," Blair ripped off his jacked and threw it on the chair.

"Just like you've never done it in a moving vehicle before," murmured Chuck, kissing her neck. Blair moaned and he captured her lips in hers once more. All of a sudden, Chuck's phone began to vibrate. "Shit, I have to take this. It's my PI."

"Well, did he get anything yet?" Blair blurted out as soon as Chuck got off the phone. She was back in plotting mode. Chuck sighed. "Is that a bad sigh or a good sigh?"

"Geez, don't need to get so jumpy there, Waldorf," Chuck paused. "And no, he hasn't gotten anything we can use just yet… but he spotted her with Dan. I don't know what they're up to, though."

"I know. Dan's been hanging with her. The last time I talked to Cabbage Patch was when he was accusing me of threatening her," said Blair, absentmindedly twirling her hair. "She's probably trying to take Dan away from Serena. We'll get the bitch."

"Yes, we will," muttered Chuck.

* * *

Serena sat at the club, waiting for Georgina to arrive. She tried texting Dan, but he didn't text her back. Ever since she called Georgina she had to deal with Chuck, Blair and the bitch herself. She knew that she was neglecting him. She made her way to the ladies room and tried calling him, but it went to voicemail. "Hey, Dan. It's me, Serena. Again. Can you call me back? Love you, bye."

As Serena walked back to the bar, she spotted the unmistakable Georgina Sparks making out with a guy. She made her way over towards the table, wondering why Georgina didn't come find her before she found a one night stand. When she arrived at the table, her jaw dropped.

"Serena?" Dan said, quickly getting up and wiping Georgina's lipstick from her face. Serena frowned and stood in front of him. "Listen, Serena, I can expl—" But he was cut off when Serena slapped him.

"Explain? Dan I tried calling you and I was going to tell you everything. But apparently you decide that you can trust Georgina more than your own girlfriend? AND Blair? I thought you were different, Dan, and I knew you were judgmental but I always thought that you were fair. I guess I was wrong," Serena said, and stormed off.

Once she was outside of the bar, she thought about Dan and Georgina. She realized that what she just saw was… hurtful. But she realized that she deserved it. When she first met Dan, Georgina's intentions matched hers. What goes around really does come around. Tears streamed down her face as she waved down a cab.

* * *


	14. A New Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update... I've been busy. My brother's birthday was on the 7th and spring break is over... But here's the update and I apologize, it's short... But... Funny I should get an idea today. HAHA! Anyway, I finished this chapter and I hope you like it...

April 9th: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEIGHTON!** And oddly enough, happy birthday to me! XD That is so awesome. Sorry about that...

* * *

**JoJo.x**: Thank you! You are so kind! :D I'm glad it's no longer confusing, although I don't blame you if it ever gets confusing considering how late I type this stuff. XD I tried to make Chair cute. Originally, I was going to separate them for a longer period of time, but I can't bear that. Not with the crap writing of the TV show. I write it so Chuck and Blair can kill every obstacle in their path with awesomeness (: Thanks for reviewing.

**princetongirl**: I'm glad you love it! I tried to update it as soon as possible (: Thanks for the review.

**Astoria Potter**: Haha. I tried to make Chuck and Blair cute! I miss their cuteness on the TV show… T__T It would be awesome to lock them together… Muahaha… Mahalo for the review.

**Maiqu**: Thanks a bunch for the review! I'm glad you love it :D

**tvrox12**: I couldn't help it. It was more of a stab at Serena for being a bitch in my story. Yes… hoping bad things happen to Georgina… haha! I tried to update as soon as I could. Thank you very much for your review.

**underthestarsx**: Yay! I'm glad you love it! And I didn't realize I make them work well… Haha. Dan will behave eventually, I'm sure. Hehe. Neither can I. I hope their scheme lives up to expectations :/ I doubt it but I'm happy that you think I'm amazing at this (: Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

It was finally the weekend and Chuck and Blair were in Chuck's room watching Breakfast at Tiffany's. They were snuggled on the couch, Chuck's phone on the table in front of them. "How hard can it be finding dirt on Georgina? We could just have her sent to prison for drug possession, trafficking, extortion…" Chuck muttered, as the end credits of Breakfast at Tiffany's began to roll.

"Then why don't we do that?" asked Blair, snuggling further into Chuck. "I mean, it would put her away for good and I know it may not be our best of schemes but… it is social destruction. And we won't have to worry about her."

"I guess. That'll be our last resort. We'll give Mike until tomorrow morning. If he doesn't find something by then, we'll do it your way, Waldorf," said Chuck, leaning down to kiss her.

"Fine, Bass but I don't want to wait by your phone all day," muttered Blair, pulling away from Chuck's embrace. Chuck groaned, already missing her in his arms.

"What do you suggest we do then, princess?" asked Chuck, receiving a shrug from Blair. "Then I'll go arrange for us to go watch a Yankees game…" He didn't have to see the look on Blair's face to know she disproved of the idea. "I'm kidding, Waldorf. Let's go for a walk in Central Park and think of stuff to do as we go along."

"Fine by me," replied Blair, feeling his fingers intertwining with hers and taking her by surprise. "You don't strike me as the kind of person to hold hands."

"I'm not but for you, I would do it everyday," Blair smiled and kissed Chuck passionately. They stood there making out for a few minutes until Chuck finally pulled away, much to Blair's dismay. "We really should get going."

"Thanks, Bass. What a way to ruin the moment," said Blair, bitterly. But then Chuck gave her a look and her heart melted. "I never knew you could be so… romantic."

"You're the only one who knows it," replied Chuck happily, as they stepped into the elevator. They both stepped into the limo and grinned at each other. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Blair blushed and looked down at her hands, then back at Chuck.

"I never thought I would have sex in the back of a moving vehicle and worst of all, to Manhattan's biggest playboy," exclaimed Blair, snuggling into Chuck.

"Ex-playboy," corrected Chuck, receiving a smirk from Blair. "Why not repeat history?" Blair smirked as they continued with their "Limosexcapades...."

* * *

When they finally made it to Central Park, they took a seat on a bench. They were still holding hands, much to Blair's surprise.

"Blair, I—" Chuck started, but was interrupted by his ringing phone. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?" Chuck immediately stood up and Blair sat on the bench, waiting impatiently for him to finish talking. When Chuck finally came back, she looked at him expectantly.

"Well, who was it?" questioned Blair, but all she got was a smirk. "Was it Mike?" Chuck nodded. "Don't just stand there! Tell me what he found out!"

"It turns out that Georgina is a part of this elite club. She stole a large amount of cash from them and they're not too happy with her right now, which is why she goes by the name of Sarah. Or that's what I'm thinking. She's devious enough to fool professionals so I'm not surprised that they can't find her," explained Chuck, as Blair smiled. "But Mike found the address of where she's staying."

"Then what are we still doing here?" Blair grinned at him as they laced their fingers together once more and headed towards the limo.

* * *

They both stepped out of the limo and looked up at the tall building in front of them. Chuck turned to Blair and they exchanged glances. "Blair, you should wait here. I'll go check it out and th—" Blair shook her head and cut him off.

"No, Chuck. We're going to get that bitch. Together, whether you like it or not," Blair paused and gently touched his cheek. "We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Plotting against and destroying bitches is what we do. It's our thing. So don't even think about telling me you want to do this alone."

"That's my Blair," murmured Chuck, kissing her gently. "Now, how about we have Whore-gina face that wrath that is us?" Blair grinned as they walked into the building and to Georgina's room. Blair looked at Chuck, slightly worried. He smirked at her and then proceeded to knock on the door. They waited for a minute or so, but no one came to the door.

"Maybe she's not here," whispered Blair, as Chuck tried knocking again. She tried the doorknob and gasped. "Chuck, it's open." When they both stepped through the doorway, there was a shadow sitting at a table in the room. It wasn't Georgina, it was a man. Chuck frowned and protectively pushed Blair behind him.

"Who are you?" demanded Chuck as the figure stood up. Once he turned around, Chuck's jaw dropped. "Uncle Jack?" Blair looked at the figure and then back at Chuck, confused about what was going on.


	15. Suspicion and Baseball

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update and I'm sorry that it may seem very out of character. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Astoria Potter:** Thank you, thank you… You'll just have to wait and see! Hehe, hyper can be a good thing… I'm usually hyper a lot. Thanks for the review! :D

**Princetongirl: **I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it.

**JoJo.x:** Eh, I hope I don't disappoint. Don't worry, you'll find out… soon. Hehe! I wish Chuck and Blair were cute on the show, too! Not all this… Nate and Vanessa crap mixing in. I'm glad you like this story! Thank you for the review!

**Maiqu:** Thank you so much! I'm stoked that you like it :D Thanks for thee review!

**tvrox12:** I tried to update as soon as possible! (: Thank you so much for the review!

**underthestarsx:** It's totally okie dokie, haha. Thank you! I had to put fluff in there. I totally miss Chuck and Blair… T____T Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**xoxoCBxoxo:** You will definitely find out (: Thanks for reviewing, I'm extremely happy you're enthusiastic about the story!

* * *

_"Who are you?" demanded Chuck as the figure stood up. Once he turned around, Chuck's jaw dropped. "Uncle Jack?" Blair looked at the figure and then back at Chuck, confused about what was going on._

"Chuck! It's been awhile," Jack said, standing up to greet his nephew. He stuck his hand out and when Chuck shook it, he pulled him into a man hug. "How's my dear old brother doing?" Chuck smirked slightly.

"Same as he always is, with the exception of his marriage of course," replied Chuck bitterly. Blair just stood there and watched the exchange of the two Bass men. "So what are you doing here?"

"Georgina is part of… Let's put it this way, she's part of a society club and stole a large sum of money. I came to find her, but found this phony address," said Jack, receiving a nod from Chuck.

"And apparently a stash of Coke," snapped Blair, gesturing towards the package on the table. She glared at him and all Jack did was smirk, a true Bass. "Chuck…"

"Don't worry, Blair. This is just my uncle, Jack," Chuck introduced, as Jack took a step closer to Blair and stuck out his hand. Blair looked at Chuck and sighed.

"And who's this beautiful young brunette, Chuck?" asked Jack, shaking Blair's tiny hands. "And how much did you pay? She's ver—" Chuck frowned and glared at Jack, while Blair was downright offended.

"She's not a call girl," spat Chuck, wrapping his arm around Blair's waist. "She's my girlfriend." As soon as the word _girlfriend_ left Chuck's mouth, Jack began to laugh hysterically as if he was a madman.

"Chuck?" Blair looked at him with confusion, but Chuck just shrugged waiting for Jack's laughter to cease. Blair sighed and frowned. Chuck kissed her gently.

"The last time he saw me, I was my old self. Money, the pleasures money brought me, and Nathaniel. Money, booze, drugs, women…That was all that mattered. The idea of me having a girlfriend, I think Jack finds that repulsive," Chuck pointed out, as Jack's laughter began to die down.

"That has got to be the most outrageous thing I've ever heard. A Bass settling down, ha! I haven't laughed this hard since Bart told me he was marrying Misty," Jack said, chuckling. Blair looked up at Chuck as soon as she heard Misty. Was that Chuck's mother?

"Jack, you're high right now. I'm going to take Blair home," Chuck said bitterly. Blair had never seen him act so… helpless. "The next time I see you, I hope for your sake you don't talk about my mother again." Chuck grabbed Blair's arm and led her out of the apartment.

* * *

The limo ride to Blair's penthouse was quiet. Chuck seemed to be in his own world; staring out of the window at the countless skyscrapers they passed by. Blair didn't like seeing him so vulnerable, so she gently placed her hand on his. As soon as their hands made contact, Chuck flinched and looked at her as if he was scared.

"Chuck, are you okay?" asked Blair, Chuck blinked and frowned.

"I'm fine, Blair. I'm just not feeling at the top of my game right now," replied Chuck, running his hands through his hair. He looked out the window and the limo was slowing down. "We're here. I'll call you later." Blair nodded sadly and was about to step out of the limo, but Chuck grabbed her hand. She looked back at him and he kissed her then smirked. "See you later, Waldorf."

"Bass," Blair said, smiling and exiting back to her penthouse. Even though her Chuck seemed to be back as she left, she was still worried about him. As she began walking up to her penthouse, she began to feel… lonely. She was missing Chuck a lot, but she didn't want to bother him. He probably wanted to be alone. She spun around towards the entrance and began to walk.

* * *

Chuck sighed as he reached the Palace. He stepped out of the limo and headed upstairs. He felt guilty about acting _different_ around Blair, but he didn't want to do anything he would've regretted. He walked into his suite and tossed his jacket carelessly on the couch. The TV to his mini bar was on, a Yankees game, and he heard a sound behind him.

"Chuck," a voice rang through. Chuck spun around and sighed.

"Uncle Jack… Come here to gloat?" sneered Chuck, walking over to his mini bar where Jack was and poured himself a drink. "And feel free to help yourself to my liquor… Oh wait, I see you already have."

"Oh come on, Chuck. There's no need to get hasty. I was high, you said so yourself. Accept my apology?" pleaded Jack, sardonically. Chuck signed and nodded, then downed his drink. Jack smiled and patted him on the back.

"Good job on scoring that girlfriend of yours," Jack congratulated, but he got a dirty look from Chuck.

"Stay away from Blair, Jack. She's not apart of this and I don't want Georgina to get to her," muttered Chuck, pouring himself another drink. Jack chuckled and nodded.

"I see, so that's why she's not with you. You figure since Georgina is in a problem bigger than you realized, you don't want Blair involved. I hate to tell you this, dear old nephew of mine, but this is why you shouldn't have a girlfriend," explained Jack, his attempt to get in Chuck's head. "Once she finds out, she's going to be mad. She's going to act like a wife with her husband on a leash." To Jack's surprise, Chuck took out a tiny box and placed it on the bar counter. "Chuck! I didn't realize you felt that way about me." Jack mocked.

"I was thinking about asking Blair in Central Park, but it's too soon. It wasn't the right time anyway. To prove that, Mike called at the right time to say he had news," Chuck frowned and looked at Jack. "Why are you really back? There must be a reason you volunteered to find Georgina."

"Wait a minute, how do you know I volunteered to find Georgina?" questioned Jack, amazed at Chuck's intelligence. Chuck rolled his eyes, amazed at his uncle's stupidity.

"You think I don't know? Bart kept you in Australia, if he found out you were back he would've sent you back there immediately. That's like his dump and he wanted you there for a reason. If you had a legitimate reason to come here, he couldn't send you back, especially since he's part of that same club," drawled Chuck, sipping his drink. He took a seat and turned towards the TV. "The Yankees… Nice to know they know how to spend their money."

"Yeah," muttered Jack, defeated.

* * *

Blair rapped her tiny fists against the large door in front of her, hoping that he was home. As soon as the door opened, Nate stood there confused. "Blair? What's wrong?"

"Can I stay here for now? I just need… someone…" mumbled Blair, looking up at Nate. Nate led her inside to where he was watching the Yankees play. "Baseball?"

"How can I miss it? The Yankees are starting Joba and he has a lot of potential as a starter," explained Nate, as he and Blair took a seat on the couch. "The Yankees spent millions of dollars on Teixeira, Burnett, and Sabbathia, yet their record is horrible."

"Uh huh, I'll pretend like I understand what you're talking about," said Blair, watching the game with less enthusiasm than Nate. After the game was done, Nate suggested that he walk her home.

* * *

Chuck looked around his suite and frowned. Jack had invited his _friends_, and now there were a ton of girls here. A ton of girls that were probably whores and high. He frowned. He was thinking about finding Jack to tell him to get them out, but he just let it go and walked out of his suite, on his way to Blair's. Jack, on the other hand, was in Chuck's study using the phone.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line answered.

"Georgina, I've been looking for you everywhere," slurred Jack, receiving a cackle from Georgina. "Nice of you to leave me a present and a fake address."

"You know you needed it. As for the fake address, you know that was necessary. You wanted to talk to Chuck, and I helped you. Hopefully you can finish what you started," Georgina said, laughing.

* * *


	16. Let A New Game Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update and everything is very out of character. I had to do this History Day Competition thing... So I didn't have much time to update it. Then, I had to help with my brother's 3rd birthday party…

* * *

**Astoria Potter:** Thank you so much for your review :D And no worries, nothing is going on between Blair and Nate, that would be too… Gossip Girl. Haha!

**xoxoCBxoxo: **Thanks for reviewing! I would love to see Chuck and Blair married, too! They'd be the hottest married couple ever. Hehe!

**underthestarsx: **Thanks! I'm glad you think it's cute!

**tvrox12: **I'm sure they will get rid of them ;) Thanks for taking the time to review!

**princetongirl: **Thank you for reviewing!

**Maiqu: **Mahalo for reviewing!

**loveschair:** I'm glad you love the story! Thank you so much for the review!

**l c . m e e s t e r: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you really like it! (Sorry your name is spaced out, I don't know why I couldn't just type it without the spaces O_o?)

* * *

Blair smiled at Nate as he waved goodbye to her outside of her building. Blair was just about to walk into her penthouse when an arm firmly grasped her shoulder. Her heart was beating faster and saw that it was Chuck's uncle, Jack Bass. "Jack, what can I do for you?"

"Is Chuck here? I need to speak with him," slurred Jack, stumbling over his feet as he stepped closer to Blair. Blair immediately smelt his breath and scrunched up her nose.

"You're drunk, Jack, and Chuck's not here. Try his suite," suggested Blair, heading into her building. Jack grabbed her arm, catching her by surprise. She looked at him and the grip on her arm began to tighten. "Jack, stop, you're hurting me."

"But even if I do get to hurting you, Chuck's just going to come to the rescue anyway. The party in his suite was filled with pretty women, cocktails, drugs but still, he picked you. Why?" wondered Jack, thinking out loud. "He's supposed to be like his father…"

"He's not his father, Jack. And what are you rambling about?" snapped Blair, struggling to get his arm free from her grasp. Jack just laughed.

"If Chuck's not going to bite, I'm just going to have to bait him more," mumbled Jack, letting go of Blair's arm. He began walking away, but that was too much juicy information and Blair just had to find out what he meant.

"Jack, what are you talking about? What are you going to do to Chuck?!" yelled Blair, angrily. She didn't approve of the fact that Jack was probably plotting to hurt Chuck in any way. She loved him too much. "Jack, we can help you… If it's Georgina or anything…"

"You can't help me, Blair, and it has nothing to do with Georgina," muttered Jack, as he stumbled towards the street. Jack began to cross the street and Blair tried to grab him because a taxi was speeding towards them.

"Jack!" Blair gave one last tug and they both fell backwards onto the sidewalk.

Chuck felt horrible that for once in his life, he decided to walk. Not take his limo, but walk. He heard Blair scream his uncle's name and he ran towards her voice as fast as possible. When he reached the corner, he saw Blair and his uncle Jack on the ground. He began to see red and grabbed Jack's collar.

"I swear, if you hurt her—" threatened Chuck, but he felt a small hand touch his shoulder. He loosened his grip on Jack's collar and saw Blair's worried eyes.

"Chuck, he didn't hurt me. He's drunk and he was trying to cross the street but I pulled him back so we wouldn't get run over by a taxi. I can't hold up his weight and mine, so we fell. Nothing happened," explained Blair, as Chuck let go of Jack and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow," muttered Jack, lying on the pavement.

"I should get him back to the suite," said Chuck, picking up his uncle. Blair, being the helpful girlfriend that she is, stood on the other side of Jack. "He brought the limo, as I can see." They walked over to Chuck's limo and the ride to his suite was silent. Once they reached his suite, they put Jack into the guest room and closed the door.

"I guess I should get going then," said Blair, heading towards the door. Chuck frowned and grabbed her hand, causing her to spin around.

"Wait, Blair…" Chuck's voice was almost a whisper as he pulled Blair closer to him. "I missed you." Blair smiled and kissed him gently. After a few minutes, they broke apart. "Spend the night with me."

"Chuck, your suite is trashed and there are half naked people on your couch. I hardly think this is the best time for us to spend the night together," said Blair, looking around his suite. She pulled him over to the bar and held up a package of coke. "Care to explain your night?"

"My uncle threw a party but all I could think about was you," said Chuck. Blair smiled and nodded. "My room isn't trashed, are you sure you don't want to take me up on the offer?" She nodded and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chuck." And with that, Blair walked out of his suite and Chuck wouldn't help but smile.

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and Blair looked down at her ringing phone. It was from Chuck. She couldn't stop smiling.

_Downstairs. Now. I have a surprise for you._

Blair walked over to the window and opened it. She looked down and Chuck was casually leaning against his limo, looking at her. She smiled and ran downstairs. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

"Morning, Waldorf," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. "Before I give you the surprise…" Chuck unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and tied it around Blair's eyes so she couldn't see anything.

"This should be interesting," said Blair smiling.

"We wouldn't be Chuck and Blair if we made things boring, now would we?" replied Chuck, climbing into the limo after her. "Okay. Now I'm going to remove my scarf." As he removed his trademark scarf, Blair's eyes widened. "Oh my god!"

The back of the limo was filled with hydrangeas and even candles. Blair couldn't believe her eyes. When she looked at Chuck, he was kneeling before her with an open ring box in front of him.

"Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?" Chuck looked into her beautiful brown eyes and couldn't help but feel that his life was more than satisfactory. He never knew that he'd find love, let alone with a girl like Blair Waldorf. But he was happy he did.

"YES!" screamed Blair, as she slipped it on her finger.

"You know, I think that was my job," said Chuck, pulling her into a kiss.

"So? Who cares! Kiss me already!" They were comfortably making out, but Blair pulled away. "So Bass, ready to christen the limo as an engaged couple?" Chuck smirked. "Take me now."

"Whatever you say, soon-to-be Mrs. Bass," said Chuck, kissing her again.

* * *

Once Chuck arrived to his suite, Jack was putting on his jacket. "Uncle Jack, I'm glad I caught you before you left. I need to talk to you." Chuck gestured towards his mini bar.

"Sure, nephew," said Jack, taking a seat next to Chuck.

"Did you get rid of Georgina? Did you find her?" questioned Chuck, worried about Blair and the fact that there was a possibility that Georgina was still out there.

"Yes, don't worry Chuck. I took care of her. Is that all you needed to talk to me about?" pushed Jack, noticing the glow radiating off of Chuck. _Something must've happened with Blair_, he thought to himself and waited patiently.

"Actually, I proposed to Blair and she said yes. I want to thank you for taking care of Georgina. And for making me realize that Blair will be here for me no matter what," thanked Chuck, giving Jack a pat on the back. Jack smiled falsely and walked out the door.

* * *

As soon as he walked out of Chuck's suite, Jack pulled out his phone and dialed Georgina's number.

"Hello?" she answered, knowing full well that Jack was the one calling her.

"Georgina, it's all taken care of. Chuck proposed and Blair said yes," reported Jack, feeling Georgina's evil smirk from his end of the phone.

"Good," she said, laughing evilly. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You said you wanted Chuck? Now you can put your plan into play and ruin him. He didn't bite, so whatever you do, make sure he cheats on Blair, they get an annulment or divorce, I don't care! I just want Bass Industries," snapped Jack.

"All within due time, Jack... Let the games begin," teased Georgina, then the line went dead.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm very sorry!! I shouldn't end it like this, so I will be continuing the story. Ah, I apologize... T___T

And **elizabeth**: I'm sorry. I didn't get the chance to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's... Our Blockbuster in Hilo doesn't have it... ___ So, I'm very sorry for my stupid error!!

* * *


	17. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

ALOHA! I know, It's been FOREVER since I updated this and I am very very very sorry. I guess the only way to make it up to you is by trying to update much much quicker than I did this time. I've been really busy with school and once school ended, there was summer school. I've been occupied and I'm sorry I haven't had much time to write. But now that I'm chillaxing, I can write again! Anyway, I apologize for the LONG BREAK that I took. The chapter is almost finished, it should be up today or tomorrow. I hope that you guys are still interested in the story, but if you aren't then... it's my fault... Mahalo for being understanding.


	18. Realizations and Regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar.

A/N: Like I said, I am very sorry for not updating sooner. For those of you still reading this story, I hope you enjoy the update! It's kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it anyway... It's a little longer than usual.

* * *

"So Blair, how about you invite your mother and Cyrus over tonight so we can tell our parents together?" questioned Chuck, as they cuddled in the backseat of the limo. Blair looked up at him and smirked, kissing him.

"Of course, Bass… Is all the van der Basses going to be there?" asked Blair, teasing Chuck. She knew that he wasn't too fond of the name, 'van der Bass.' Chuck rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well, now that Serena and I are on good terms, I think that I should tell her before the dinner."

"You sure that's the wisest option?" Chuck looked at her, a little skeptical.

It seemed like a lifetime ago when he was agreeing to his step sister's plea of seducing Blair Waldorf. He felt guilty about it, yes, but he sure as hell didn't regret it. If he didn't agree to seduce her, he would never have met her and he couldn't imagine a world without Blair Waldorf. She was his everything.

"Yes, Chuck," replied Blair, getting dressed and Chuck followed suit. "I know things don't sound too good about how we met but things got better. Serena changed and so have we." Chuck smirked and pulled her into a passionate kiss, leaving her out of breath.

* * *

Knock, knock. Serena opened the door to her bedroom, surprised to see Blair on the other side. Half of her wanted it to be Dan so they could discuss their issues, but after their last conversation, she wasn't sure that it would go as smoothly as she wanted it to be.

"Blair hey," greeted Serena as sweetly as possible. It wasn't that she was mad at Blair; she just wasn't feeling happy, especially after witnessing Dan and Georgina. "What's up?" Serena gestured for Blair to come in.

"I wanted to talk to you," said Blair simply. She took a seat on Serena's bed and Serena took a seat next to her, listening intently. "In high school, I was never a big fan of you because everybody chose you over me. That's why I ruined your reputation. I shouldn't have done that, S, because you are an amazing friend. When I found out you told Chuck to seduce me, I was extremely furious because—"

"B," Serena started, not wanting to feel even guiltier than she already did.

"Let me finish, S," said Blair calmly. "I didn't know how you could be so bitter about something that happened so long ago. I apologize for being a Queen Bitch back then, but I'm kind of glad of how things turned out. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have ever met the most amazing man in my life. Because of you, Serena, Chuck and I are getting married."

"Really?" squealed an excited Serena, forgetting about her Dan problems momentarily. "I'm so happy for the two of you! Despite everything that went on recently, I do support you two because Chuck and Blair is a couple I can root for."

"Thanks, S," Blair embraced Serena in a tight hug. "What about you and Dan?" Serena frowned and looked at the ground, the memories of her recent problems flooded back to her. "S?"

"Dan and I… are over. I caught him with Georgina," muttered Serena, as her eyes began to fill with tears. Blair sighed and hugged Serena tighter.

"Serena, I'll talk to Dan for you, alright? Georgina is just manipulating the situation in her favor; you can't get mad at him for it. I would know, she manipulated me into thinking Chuck was as bad as I first thought he was," Blair chuckled at the thought.

"Thank you, B. You're an amazing friend, too, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Serena and Blair shared a smile, one of true friendship.

* * *

Chuck Bass smirked as he opened the door to his suite. He was a married man, something he never thought he'd be in a million years… Until he met Blair.

"Chuck Bass, married? I never thought I'd see the day… Not after me, that is," a voice rang through. Chuck turned and saw Georgina Sparks sitting at the bar in his suite. His eyes hardened.

"What are you doing here, I thought Jack got rid of you?" snapped Chuck, making a mental note to strangle Jack the next time he saw him.

"Come on, Chuckie, that's not nice! Is that how you greet all your old friends? So rudely?" teased Georgina, taking a sip from the drink she poured herself from Chuck's bar.

"You don't even count as a friend, especially not after trying to sabotage my relationship with Blair," retorted Chuck, glaring at her. Georgina smirked and put on a sad, puppy dog face.

"Look, Chuck. I didn't come here to argue. Jack called me and he wanted me to help him get Bass Industries. I know that all you have to do is call your father and get rid of him. I hope you do because I don't want you to lose the one thing that will make your father truly proud of you," played Georgina, seeing the coldness in Chuck's eyes soften.

"Why are you telling me this?" Chuck's eyes became cold again, as he shook off her attempt at getting him to crumble into her hands.

"Because… At first, I wanted to ruin you for falling in love with Blair. Despite everything, I had real feelings for you. But then, I realized that Jack wanted to take away what was most important to you—" Chuck immediately cut off Georgina's sentence.

"Blair's the most important thing to me now," interrupted Chuck.

"What is one the most important things to you and you'd be crushed I couldn't do that to you. He got angrier… He'd even ask me for coke after another failed attempt at getting you to look bad in front of Blair," explained Georgina.

"I'll get rid of him as soon as possible, and I hope when that time comes, you're gone too," With that, Chuck strode into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Georgina grinned mischievously.

_With Jack gone, I can concentrate on ruining Chuck and Blair's engagement,_ thought Georgina, wondering how the hell she was going to do so. _And for that to happen, Chuck needs Bass Industries._

* * *

_  
_

"Chuck," greeted his father with an expressionless glance yet, his voice didn't sound as cold and cruel as it used to. _Pre-Blair_, Chuck reminded himself. He gestured towards the seat in front of him. "Is this something urgent? I'm trying to get all my work done before tonight's dinner that you arranged for us."

"I'm sorry father, but this is pretty important. It's about Jack," said Chuck, watching his father perk up at the mention of his brother. "He's been trying to take my share of Bass Industries, which is the real reason why he's back in town and not because he's pursuing Georgina Sparks."

"Is that so, Charles?" Regardless of his façade, Chuck knew that his father was going to make the phone call right after he left, because he didn't want Jack to ruin his legacy.

"Yes, father. I'll see you at dinner tonight," Chuck sent a smile towards his father and to his surprise, Bart returned one.

* * *

Dan stepped into the foyer of the Waldorf Penthouse, feeling familiarity creep up in his head. He used to come here all the time to hang out with Blair, before they had the fight about Serena and Sarah or Georgina, or whoever the hell she was.

"Dan," greeted Blair, walking down the stairs from her bedroom. "It's good to see that you cared enough to listen to what I have to say, even though you can't seem to trust me."

"Blair, I'm sorry. Georgina… she manipulated the situation. I honestly thought that she was a friend of Chuck's… I mean, I know how jealous you can get sometimes," Dan said, half regretting his words once he saw Blair glaring at him. "But I should've believed you. You're like a sister to me and I shouldn't have listened to Georgina. I just felt like she was the one who was being honest with me and I'm sorry."

"Well, Cabbage Patch," started Blair, causing Dan to groan at his old nickname. "Apology accepted. Now, you and Serena need to talk. I can't stand seeing her miserable over this and I don't want her to feel guilty about it either. Come to dinner tonight, okay?"

"I guess I do need to talk things over with her…. I wasn't being fair," rationalized Dan. "Wait, you can't stand seeing her miserable over this? Is it just me or are you and Serena, Serena van der Woodsen, actually trying to be friends?"

"We are friends, Humphrey, that's how much of my life you missed," teased Blair, hugging Dan. "Come to dinner tonight, alright? I have to get ready. See you later." And with that, Blair turned her heel and marched upstairs to her room leaving Dan feeling regretful. He missed a lot of her life and he had no right to treat Serena like he did.

* * *


	19. Nothing to Hide

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and Cecily von Ziegesar. I also don't own the song that this chapter was titled after.

A/N: Yay! I updated sooner! Thank you so much **ana-12**, **l c . m e e s t e r**, **tvrox12**, and **Maiqu** for your reviews! I'm happy to know you still like reading this story!

* * *

_Girl let's just fall in love_

_And start a family_

_Cause I know the man above_

_Made you especially for me_

_I promise I would give my all_

_To support your every need_

_I would sacrifice my life_

_To fulfill your every dream_

_

* * *

  
_

Chuck smiled as he led Blair to his bedroom, closing the door behind him as he followed Blair inside and said, "I missed you, soon-to-be Mrs. Bass." He kissed her lips gently.

"I missed you, too, soon to be Mr. Waldorf," teased Blair, causing Chuck to groan and give her a playful glare.

"Don't even think about calling me that, you're making me sound like I'm your father," Chuck's distaste to Blair's joke was evident, but Blair just shrugged it off and continued to kiss him.

Blair pulled away, much to Chuck's dismay, and looked up at him. "As much as I want this to happen, Chuck," she took a step back and walked over to his mirror and pulled out the tube of lipstick she had in her bag. "We can't look like sex maniacs in front of my mom."

"Fine, but you better make it up to be," murmured Chuck, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled at him. "I have something for you. I was going to wait to give it to you, but you look absolutely _ravishing _and extremely beautiful, that I think I should give it to you now."

"Chuck," stated Blair, looking at him sternly. "It's not even my birthday, you shouldn't have said anything. You know how much I love presents."

"Yes and you know how much I love you, so I figured I'd give this to you now," Chuck reached into his drawer and pulled out a square velvet box. "I hope you like it." Blair took the box from his hand and opened it, her mouth dropped open. An Erickson Beaumon necklace.

"Chuck! It's beautiful," gushed Blair, running her fingers along the necklace. "I can't accept this!" Blair knew how much the necklace cost, she saw it at the jewelry store, and that Chuck could definitely afford it, but she'd give it a shot anyway.

"Yes you can, Blair. Only you are beautiful enough to deserve this necklace," Chuck kissed her lightly and took the necklace out of the case and put it on her. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Blair blushed and gently grabbed Chuck's hand. "And you are definitely the sexiest man I've ever seen," Chuck smiled as they sat there, holding each other.

* * *

_I'd be tossing, I'd be turning_

_Just feeling all your pain_

_I said the fire still burning_

_Cause all of us remains_

_I promise we could last forever_

_Will never make you cry_

_I know that we can make it_

_Cause there's nothing to hide_

_

* * *

  
_

Serena sat on her bed and Dan stood by the door, both of them nervous because of the awkward silence filling the room. "Dan, I'm glad you could make it," Serena mumbled, shattering the silence as if it was glass.

Dan sighed, "Blair convinced me to. She was right; I missed out a lot on her life. Yours too, and all of it was my fault."

"Dan—" started Serena, but Dan continued to talk.

"I guess I just really liked you and with Blair being one of my best friends, it was hard to be peacemaker between you two. I guess it felt good to meet someone who seemed to not want me to choose sides. But I should've known better and I'm sorry," apologized Dan, sincerely. "I was just overwhelmed with the fighting going on between the two of you."

"It's okay, Dan. It was my fault. Georgina had the same intention I did with Chuck and Blair and it's my fault. What goes around comes around and I'm sorry our relationship had to be affected like that. Clean slate?" Serena hoped that he'd agree to that because it would be hard to mend their relationship with everything that happened.

"Serena, I don't think I can live with just a clean slate. All this happened for a reason and I really think that we have to work out our issues. We can't just forget it happened, or else something else will come along in the future and then what? We'll just forget about it?" Dan felt bad about nearly yelling at Serena, but he didn't want just a clean slate. It wasn't good enough.

"What are you saying, Dan?" cried Serena, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Dan hated to see her cry, he didn't like hurting Serena. She was too bubbly, too happy to be crying. But it had to be done.

"I'm saying that maybe we have to try and be friends and learn to trust each other before we can be in a relationship," said Dan, watching the tears fall freely down Serena's cheeks. He stepped towards her and hugged her.

_It had to be done_, he reminded himself. _No more lies, trust was important before we get serious again._

_

* * *

  
_

_I would never ever wanna see you lonely_

_Cause your love is something that you just don't push aside_

_And I promise that I'll give you all my loving_

_Girl I'll open up my heart because there's nothing to hide_

_

* * *

  
_

Everyone sat around the dinner table, Bart and Lily at the heads. Chuck sat next to Eric, who sat next to Dan, who sat next to Cyrus. Across from Chuck sat Blair, who sat next to Serena, who sat next to Eleanor. As soon as everyone was settled at the table, Chuck looked at Blair, notifying her that it was time to tell them.

"So," started Chuck, unsure of what he had to say. "There's something that Blair and I would like to tell you." Blair smiled at him, and removed her hand from underneath the table.

"Chuck proposed and I said yes!" announced Blair, holding up her left hand with the gorgeous ring that Chuck gave her on it.

"OMG! B, CONGRATULATIONS!" screamed Serena, jumping up from her seat and embracing Blair.

"Can't breath, S," said Blair, causing Serena to embrace her immediately.

"I'm glad you and Chuck are happy," said Dan, from across the table. He shook hands with Chuck and shot a smile towards Blair. "Congratulations, Chuck."

"Thank you, Daniel," Chuck thanked politely, turning to face his little brother. Step brother. But he liked to think of Eric as his brother, because that's how they acted.

"Chuck, I'm happy for you, finally proposing to Blair," congratulated Eric, pulling Chuck into a hug. Chuck smirked and looked down at Eric.

"Congratulations, Blair! Charles! I'm so proud," congratulated Lily, beaming at the two of them. Chuck and Blair both grinned at her.

"I'm proud of you son," Bart looked at his son, a smile appearing on his usually blank, expressionless face. "Congratulations, Blair. You made Chuck a better person and you'd make a great wife to him."

"Thank you father," said Chuck, standing up and hugging his dad.

"Congratulations, Blair! I'm happy for you and Charles!" Cyrus cried, walking over and hugging Blair. "Not enough!" And hugging her again, then moving on to Chuck.

"Blair," Eleanor said, looking at her beautiful daughter. "I'm extremely happy for you and Charles, but…"

"Oh no, what is it Mom?" questioned Blair, worried. "I thought you thought Chuck was amazing?" She smiled, which Blair rarely ever saw, and embraced her in a hug.

"I designed a wedding dress for you and I was hoping that you would wear it for your wedding," exclaimed Eleanor, receiving a nod from Blair, who was crying tears of joy. "I'm so proud of you and Charles, starting a life together…" Blair smiled and walked over to Chuck and kissed him.

"I love you," he said, staring down into her beautiful brown eyes. He wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks and heard her reply, "I love you, too."

"I don't mean to ruin the festivities, Mr. Bass, but there's a Miss Georgina Sparks in the lobby and she said that she needs to talk to Charles about what she talked to him about earlier today," said a maid's voice, interrupting the celebrations. "She said it's really urgent."

Blair froze and pushed Chuck away. "You talked to Georgina and you didn't tell me? I thought you said Jack took care of her?"

"Chuck," said Dan, sternly. "What is she doing here?"

"Georgina, Chuck? Seriously? She nearly ruined your relationship with Blair and successfully ruined mine with Dan, what were you thinking?" shouted an angry Serena, as Chuck sighed. Talk about bad timing.

* * *

'_Cause I don't ever, ever wanna see you lonely_

'_Cause your love is something that you just don't push aside_

_And I promise that I'll show you all my loving_

_Girl I'll open up my heart because there's nothing to hide_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
